Flames At Fazbear's
by Kitten 724Moti
Summary: Human!AU Jack and Hope are new workers at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. What is it like working at one of the most world renowned pizzerias? Find out as Jack and Hope begin their jobs at Freddy's, and learn more and more about what goes on between the workers. Warning: MPreg and Homosexual relationships
1. A New Job

**Hello there! I hope you enjoy this story! It was co written with doctorwho9000.**

**Human!AU Here are the alternate names we will be using:**

**Toy Chica - Carrie**

**Toy Bonnie - (Girl) Toni**

**Toy Freddy - Frank**

**Marionette - Mark**

**Balloon Boy - Brandon**

**Golden Freddy - Goldie**

**All other characters with odd names (Ex. Foxy or Mangle) keep their names and they are just used as nicknames.**

**Line Breaks May Signify Time Skips or POV Changes Between Hope and Jack**

* * *

><p>"Hey I've got great news!" Hope said running up to her friend Jack.<p>

"So do I!" Jack replied.

"I've finally found a job! What's your news?" She asked excitedly.

"Well, I finally got a job too!" Jack said enthusiastically.

"That's great. When do you start?"

"Today, at noon, so I'll have to go soon, do you want to meet up after work?"

"Hey I start about the same time. We can meet up at my house around 6 o'clock. What do you think?"

"It sounds like a plan! I'll see you then!"

* * *

><p>Jack walked into his new place of employment, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, at 11:50, just ten minutes before he was scheduled to be there. He was nervous, since this was his first job. Upon entering, he went straight towards the manager's office, where he had been instructed to meet her.<p>

He was shocked to find his friend, Hope, who he had seen earlier, sitting in one of the chairs outside the manager's office. She glanced up at him, and threw him a confused look.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked his friend in a sassy tone, more than he meant to be.  
>"Well I'm here for the first day of my job as a waitress, <em>Sally<em>." she replied, "And since you're here, I guess you must be my co-worker."

He hated that, and enjoyed it at the same time. Whenever he acted out or did something stupid, she would call him Sally, though of course he added to the joke by referring to himself as Sally too. It was just one of the inside jokes of their friendship.

Before he could reply to the obvious, a security guard came rushing towards the pair. He had long dirty blond hair, blue-green eyes, and stood just a few feet above the pair. His security outfit wasn't anything too flashy, mundane and practically stereotypical. The only real differences from others had to be the image of the mascot on his right breast pocket, and the same image repeated on badges on the sleeves of his shirt.

"Hello there!" he said, "You two must be the new recruits. Hope and Jack right? I'm Jeremy, and I'll be introducing you two to our staff."

"Nice to meet you." The duo replied.  
>"Wait, what about the manager?" Jack asked.<br>"Oh, yeah. She won't be back for a few hours, so she asked me to introduce you to everyone."  
>"Makes sense." Jack replied.<p>

They were all standing there for a moment, and Jack had felt Jeremy's eyes darting over him. Or did he? It didn't matter, he began to lead them down one of the hallways near the manager's office. The two were a few paces behind Jeremy, and they tried to keep up, though Jack had a question on his mind.

"Hey Hope," he began, "Was Jeremy checking me out back there?"  
>"Yeah dumbass, he was." she replied, "How can you be so romantically dense sometimes? Geez."<p>

He shrugged off that last comment and resumed following Jeremy.

* * *

><p>Jeremy led Jack and Hope back into the kitchen.<p>

"This is Chica. She's the cook. You guys are being servers right? Then you might wanna become good friends with her." Jeremy said as he walked towards a short, blonde girl quickly throwing cheese on a pizza.

The girl had blonde hair that was pulled into a tight ponytail, and she wore a yellow t-shirt, khakis, and a dirty white apron that said, "Let's Eat."

"Hey Chica! How's it going?" Jeremy asked cheerfully.

"What do you want Jeremy it's the middle of the lunch rush!" Chica shouted turning around to face him. "Oh. Um hello! Who might you two be?" She said in a much softer tone.

"I'm Hope and this is Jack. We're new here and Jeremy is giving us the grand tour so we will be prepared to work tomorrow. It's nice to meet you Chica." Hope said smiling at the chef. There was no way she wanted to be enemies with the one person who could make her job much more difficult.

"It's nice to meet the both of you, but would you mind getting out of the kitchen? I've got a lot of pizza to make." She said with a glare aimed at Jeremy.

Jeremy nodded and then led the two new recruits down the main hall through an employees only hall to the backstage area.

"Hey guys new recruits!" Jeremy said knocking on the door and entering.

"Hi! I'm Carrie! It's great to meet you!" Said an energetic blonde who bounced out of the dressing room.

She wore a short yellow skirt with white accents over pair of yellow leggings, and her top hung partially off her shoulders. A girl with long blue hair walked in from one of the dressing rooms. She had on a pair of blue rabbit ears, a short blue skirt with white leggings underneath, a white blouse with a vest over top of it, and a cute striped blue and white tie to top the outfit off.

"Oh! And this is Toni! She's my partner in crime, my best friend, my one in a lifetime! She's my girlfriend!" The excitable girl jumped up and down happily, "Look Toni, new recruits!"

The girl with the blue hair smiled, "What are your names? I can guess you already know mine 'cause of little C over here."

"I'm Hope and this is Jack." Hope said, somewhat awed by the two girls.

"It's great to have you on the team. Have you met Frankie yet?" Carrie asked tilting her head to the side.

"No, we haven't seen him. Where is he?" Jeremy asked looking around the room.

"I SWEAR I'M NOT LATE!" A boy yelled as he ran into the room, his brown vest flapping all over the place and a bow tie and a pair of bear ears in his hands.

"Woah Frank, you're never late! What happened?" Toni asked in a concerned tone.

"Uh… Nothing.. Just don't worry about it…" Frank said with a glance around the room.

"How about we go meet the other employees you two." Jeremy said with a glance at Frank.

"That was weird." Jack whispered to Hope as they followed Jeremy down the hall to their next destination.

"Yeah I know, but it's none of our business." Hope said looking around as they neared a huge prize counter.

She was a little startled when she saw a tough looking man covered in tattoos. His clothes were all messed up and he looked annoyed.

"Hey Mark! How's the prize counter duty going today?" Jeremy asked in a cheerful tone.

Mark gave him a dirty look, "What do you want Jeremy?"

Jeremy frowned. "Ah, um, yeah, we got some new wait staff…" Jeremy gestured towards Hope and Jack and they both stepped forward.

"Yo, um, Mark was it? Your clothes look a little messed up." Jack said looking at Mark's randomly buttoned top and undone tie.

"You trying to start something newbie?" Mark said rising from his seat, "It's none of your business. Jeremy get these newbs outta my face."

Jeremy grabbed Jack's arm and yanked him away from the prize counter as Hope followed quickly behind.

* * *

><p>"Alright, that should do it." Jeremy said. "I have to go and supervise the next performance. Oh! Why don't you two go and meet Bonnie? He's been around for a while and he knows his stuff, so why don't you go ask him what you should do for tomorrow."<br>"We will." the two replied in unison.  
>"Great! He should be down in the kitchen area, so I'll see you two both tomorrow!"<p>

"Thanks Jeremy!" Jack said.  
>"See you tomorrow!" said Hope.<p>

The two friends then walked back down the main hall into the kitchen again. They looked around and found a man about Jeremy's age with messy purple hair with brown eyes was standing in the corner. The duo went up to him.

"Excuse me," Hope began, "Is your name Bonnie? We're the new wait staff and Jeremy told us we could come for pointers for tomorrow."  
>"Yes I am, and welcome to the crew!" Bonnie replied, "For your first day it will be mostly training, so I would recommend wearing your uniforms. You'll also need to be in a good mood, or at least just be friendly to everyone because not everyone is friendly back. That should be about it for your first day. I should note that I'm one of the heads of the wait staff, along with my boyfriend, so we'll be training you tomorrow."<br>"Alright, thank you!"

They began to walk away but Bonnie stopped them.

"Whoa there! Where do you think your going?" he said, "You two need your uniforms! Also, I didn't catch your names, so I'd like to hear them."  
>"I'm Hope."<br>"I'm Jack."

"Well Hope and Jack, it's nice to meet you! Now if you'll follow me, I'll get you two your uniforms."

* * *

><p>By the time Bonnie had gotten them their uniforms and out the door, it was late afternoon.<p>

"Still up for hanging out at my house?" Hope asked her friend.  
>"Sure! How about now?"<br>"Sounds good."


	2. If You Can't Stand The Heat

Short chapter, sorry! The next one will be posted tomorrow though and will be quite a bit longer!

* * *

><p>"Thanks for helping with dinner last night. You and me really know how to make some awesome spaghetti." Hope said as Jack drove them both to their first day at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.<p>

She dusted down her shirt which was a tan polo with the company logo on the front. She wore jeans and held the black apron Bonnie had given them in her hands.

Hope tied the apron around her waist as Jack and she entered into the restaurant. Bonnie and Freddy were supposed to meet the pair for training, but the two waiters were no where in sight.

"Where are they? Weren't they supposed to meet us here? It's the beginning of our shift now and they said they would train us." Jack said looking around the dining area once more.

"Let's go check the employee room maybe?" Hope said after a minute. The two of them walked towards the back of the restaurant. As they got near the employee area they heard loud screaming and the sound of things crashing against the wall.

"Uh…" Jack looked at Hope, "Should we uh, just wait? Or…?"

"I really don't advise going in there right now." A boy with messy golden blonde hair and a chef's apron said as he walked by.

"Hey wait! Who are you? We're new here and Bonnie and Freddy are supposed to be training us right now." Hope said quickly walking up to him.

"They call me Goldie. And Bonnie and Freddy are probably the two in there fighting. They do that sometimes. On days they argue like that though, I advise not going in the storage closet today."

"Oh. Ohhhhhhhh. I see." Jack said, in a quiet voice. "So uh. What should we do then?"

Goldie looked them over for a minute. "I guess until they are done arguing you two could probably help me and Chica in the kitchen. Do you know where that is?"

"Yeah, we were given a partial tour yesterday, so we've seen most of the place." Hope said.

"Yo Goldie, you takin' these crew members to the kitchen?" A voice called from behind as the group walked towards the kitchen. Jack turned around to see a tall man with dark red hair and a pirates outfit walking towards them.

"Y-yes Foxy we are. Did, uh, did you wanna come with us?" Goldie said nervously.

"Aye, I do. I've gotta check on my girl." Foxy said with a glare towards the blonde chef. Goldie led the way towards the kitchen with quiet nervous glances backwards at Foxy. When they got to the kitchen Goldie walked into a small side room, leaving foxy alone with Chica.

"You two can organize the pantry where we keep all the pizza ingredients. That should be enough time for Bonnie and Freddy to work things out. Hopefully..." Goldie said as he showed Jack and Hope where each of the items went.

* * *

><p>Goldie walked out of the pantry and into the kitchen to see Foxy leaning over Chica, pinning her to the counter. Her top was unbuttoned and Foxy was kissing her fiercely. Goldie walked in and yelped, turning round quickly and slamming the door to the pantry behind him.<p>

"Um." Goldie said nervously. "Foxy and Chica are back at it. They've been dating since I started here. Foxy makes me nervous because every time he talks to me he usually just wants access to the kitchen to…. Well, you know…" The blonde Chef looked embarrassed and Hope couldn't help but feel for him. She had friends who were in relationships and all they did when they were together was make out. She hated it.

"Poor Goldie. I'm sorry. I know how it feels to be around people like that." Hope said gently, comforting him.

"Thanks Hope. Unfortunately we have to wait it out. Once they start theres no stopping them. Luckily the restaurants not open yet. Geez the worst thing is when this happens during the lunch rush…."


	3. First Day

"That. Was. Horrifying." Hope said leaning against the wall of the pantry. "It feels like we've been in here for hours!"

Goldie shook his head at Hope looking out of the door. "It's only been about an hour, but that means I've only got an hour to prepare for the lunch rush. You two better get going. Bonnie and Freddy should be good now. just check the main dining area and you should find them."

Hope and Jack walked into the main dining area,

"You're late." A stocky man with brown hair walked up to them with a frown on his face. "Let's go girl. It's my job to show you the ropes. Rule one: Always be on time!" The man quickly walked away with Hope following behind.

"Don't mind Freddy. He's just an ass. Come on I'll show you the ropes."

* * *

><p>"Alright, waiting is a fairly easy gig." Bonnie began. "Let's start with the simple stuff, like the menu."<p>

They went over to a table close to them and Bonnie handed Jack a menu.

"Now you'll want to familiarize yourself with this, you'll be writing down orders off of it everyday. Also, you'll want to memorize the specials, since we have them daily. They change based on the day, and we can have up to six. Today you're getting off lucky, we only have two. If you look on the next page there, you'll see them listed for the customer's convenience, and for the time being, yours as well. Now would be a good time to over the table numberings."

Jack stood up, and Bonnie motioned to the number on the table, a five craved in a metallic plate, bolted onto the table.

"The number corresponds with the server. I have the first ten tables, and you'll have tables 11 through 20. This moves us into our next topic, being nice to the customers. Nobody likes someone who is rude to them, especially their waiter. So, be nice, even if they are being assholes, keep your cool. Why am I telling you this? Tips. The nicer you are, the bigger the tip. Uh, Jack? Are you listening?"

Jack was awoken from his daze of staring at Bonnie when he said that. He couldn't help himself, he's fucking cute.

"Uh, yeah. I'm listening. Be nice to people and get more money." he replied.  
>Bonnie smiled, "There we go, you're getting the hang of it! You're practically a natural at this. Now let's go over silverware. It'll be on the table, and you can go back into the kitchen if they need another utensil or whatever. Though for parties, I advise you keep some extra spoons and forks in your apron. Kids are clumsy, and they tend to drop things. A lot. So, in the case of this event, you can swoop in and give them an extra one."<p>

Bonnie then paused, but continued shortly after it.

"Now we do have regulars who come in here everyday. I would recommend you get to know them and befriend them, otherwise they can get you fired. There used to be this guy who worked here, started about the same time as me, but he doesn't anymore. I'll give you three guesses and the first two don't count as to why he was fired."

"That wraps up the training I believe." Bonnie said. "You seem like you've got the hang of this. Even though the first day is a rough one, you should be golden."  
>"Thank you." Jack said. "You were very informative."<br>Bonnie chuckled, "Thank you. You know it's been awhile since I _have_ gotten a compliment."  
>"What do you mean? I'm sure Freddy complements you all the time, as good looking as you are."<br>"Well he doesn't anymore, he's just been an asshole lately. It's like we're drifting apart. Though thank you for the compliment."  
>"You're welcome, and besides, he didn't seemed too thrilled about having to teach Hope the ropes."<br>"Yeah, he's never been too keen on new hires. I like the new hires, so full of life and energy, ready to go! But all he's been lately is cold and distant, and his performance has been lacking."  
>"His… waiting performance?"<br>"Uh, sure,_ that_ performance."

Jack involuntarily shivered at that. Do these two even have boundaries?

"Well, uh, I'm sure his performance will improve," Jack began, "You just have to give him some time."  
>Bonnie scoffed, "I've given him plenty of time! Like what the hell? We've been doing this for years now and he doesn't even give a flying fuck!"<br>"Calm down, it's alright."  
>Bonnie sighed, "No it isn't. Freddy and I have been in a rocky situation for a few weeks now. It's no big deal really."<br>"Alright. If you ever need to talk or anything, I'll be here for you."  
>"Thanks. I might need it too, since we have been having a bigger argument on the side, though it seems to have subsided for now."<br>"Can I ask what it is about?"  
>"I'd rather not talk about it right now."<br>"Ok. Whenever you're ready, I'll be here."

The two were then interrupted by the sound of the doors opening. People were filing into the restaurant, ready for lunch.

"Ready to put your knowledge to the test?" Bonnie asked Jack.  
>"Ready!" he replied enthusiastically.<p>

* * *

><p>Freddy stopped near the entrance of the restaurant. "It's important you are clean and presentable. No customer wants to be served by someone covered in filth or who looks untidy. Even though you completely failed in punctuality, you at least seem to understand tidiness. Well I think I've covered everything. I want you to mop up near the arcade and prize corner, then go ask Goldie to help you memorize the menu. I'm sure it will be stuck in your head after helping him prepare some of our food items. Do you understand?"<p>

Hope blinked in confusion. Freddy had probably just given her thirty rules and tips in fifteen minutes. "Uh yeah, I've got it. Thanks."

Freddy nodded and then quickly walked away to do who knows what.

"Great, now I'm stuck mopping up where that idiot Mark works," Hope grumbled to herself. She walked towards the prize counter mumbling about getting stuck with Freddy for training. _"Jack was probably having all the fun," _Hope thought.

She sighed, breaking the silence of the near empty restaurant as she looked for a closet that might hold a mop. All of a sudden she heard a bang and a moan. She glanced around noticing that she was walking by Kid's Cove.

"_I think that's Foxy's Area. He's probably there with Chica now. At least I don't have to listen to that again. Thank God."_ Hope thought as she quickly walked away from Kid's Cove towards a door she noticed near all the arcade machines.

As she went towards the door in search of a mop a voice shouted out, "Hi! Hello!"

"What the Hell was that?! Who's there?" Hope yelled in a panic.

"Oh.. I'm sorry I scared you! I'm Brandon. I work here sometimes handing out balloons!" Hope looked at the scrawny fifteen year old who stood behind her.

"Don't go sneaking up on people like that. Geez, you'll give them a heart attack!" Hope said grumpily.

"Anyway, do you know where I can get a mop?" Brandon pointed to the door Hope was heading towards and then scurried off to annoy someone else.

She mopped the area she was at for a while, making sure to clean near the bases of the arcade games.

"_And now I have to go mop the damn Prize Corner. How did he even get hired here? If he's so goddamn angry all the time he shouldn't be near kids."_ She walked towards the Prize Corner mopping as she went.

As she mopped near the Prize Counter she noticed that the sticky messes she was mopping up were a lot worse.

"_That's weird. These spills can't be that old, and it's odd that they are so light colored. Typically the less visible messes are easier to clean."_ She mopped the area for a while, working hard to clean up the strange white messes.

She moved behind the prize counter cleaning more of the white messes up and then went to open the door to the storage area where the prizes were kept.

"F-Frank. c-can you s-slow down? I-I-I d-don't t-think we used e-enough lu-lubri-ricant." Mark whined. Hope's jaw dropped.

"_What the hell is wrong with these people. Why is a children's pizza place considered the best place to fuck?!"_ Hope threw down her mop and walked away from the Prize Corner avoided the leftover sticky messes now that she knew what they were.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Goldie." Hope said walking into the kitchen.<p>

"Hello!" Goldie said cheerfully as he rolled out some pizza dough.

"I have a question for you." Hope said, "Why is it that I've ended up listening to at least two couples bang in this restaurant?!"

Goldie stopped rolling the dough and looked at Hope with a shrug. "To be honest, after a while you learn the places to avoid and you get used to it." Hope shook her head in disgust.

"Why don't you help me prepare a few pizzas?" Goldie asked shyly.

Hope smiled and got to work spreading sauce and cheese on the pizza. The two worked together quietly, making about three or four pizzas with their teamwork.

"Hey, it's time for you to get out there and start serving, but thanks for the help. Maybe me and Chica can try the teamwork method soon to get more pizzas made." Goldie said with a smile.

Hope finished the pizza she was on then rushed out of the room to the main dining area to begin her first day as a waitress.


	4. Position Change

Hope and Jack both tied on their aprons as they walked slowly up to the restaurant. Their first day had been pretty rough, but the pair was determined to keep their job and had even shown up early. As they entered the restaurant they saw two new faces.

"Hello. Are you two the new employees from the other day?" A woman with platinum blonde hair and amber eyes asked walking up to them. They both nodded.

"Well nice to meet you. I'm Margaret, although most people call me Mangle cause of an accident a few years back that mangled my arm. I've sort of taken to the nickname though, so please, call me Mangle." She continued, smiling at the two new workers.

"I'm Mike." A man with long black hair pulled into a ponytail and blue eyes said in a gruff voice. "I'm the night watchman around here." Both Mangle and Mike stepped forward to shake hands with the new employees and then left the restaurant.

Jack and Hope both walked in and began setting up the tables for a long day of work. Bonnie and Freddy soon walked in. Freddy had his arm around Bonnie and was frequently stopping to give his boyfriend long kisses. Hope looked at Jack in confusion. She didn't understand how the couple was so cuddly so soon after an argument. Either way it looked like today was going to be another weird day at Fazbear's.

* * *

><p>Jack ended up working with Bonnie again for the day, though it was before opening, and they were just wiping down tables. He seemed happier than he did the day before.<p>

"You seem to be in a delightful mood." Jack said, commenting on Bonnie's mood.  
>"Oh I am!" Bonnie replied cheerfully, "Freddy and I made up last night! He's so sweet."<p>

Jack could only stare. They were at each others throat the day prior. What could have happened? This place is pretty weird.

"So I can assume his performance improved."  
>"Well we still have to put that to the test."<br>"Please tell me you're going to wait until you get home."  
>"Uh, yeah. Yeah! We will."<p>

The smile on Bonnie's face was there only to get the subject to change. Jack couldn't help but feel exhausted with this place already.

"Did you get enough sleep last night?" Bonnie asked Jack with concern. "You look tired. We all need to be well rested, especially us!"  
>"I… Yeah, no I guess I didn't. It's probably because I stayed up too late." Jack replied. No way in hell he'd tell what was the real cause, let alone to Bonnie.<br>"Well then, go to bed earlier tonight! Let's get back to cleaning up these tables, we're going to be opening soon."

The two then went back to work with vigor, until Freddy came in.

"Hey babe." he said, walking up to Bonnie, planting a long kiss on his boyfriend.  
>"What are you doing here honey?" Bonnie asked his lover when the kiss was over.<br>"I need your help cleaning up a mess over in the Prize Corner."  
>"Of course! Hey Jack, do you think you can manage the rest of the tables here? There aren't that many left."<br>"Sure!" Jack said. "I'll be fine."  
>"Awesome! See you later!"<p>

The two head waiters then left, hand in hand. Jack figured they weren't going to the Prize Corner, but maybe they legitimately were. At Freddy's, the line between an actual command/duty is heavily blurred with "Hey, let's go have sex over in the _ area!"

Sighing, Jack continued his work. He finished with about fifteen minutes left until opening, when Frank came running in like he did the other day. He looked disheveled, and he could assume from what Hope had told him, he was coming from the Prize Corner/Kid's Cove area.

"Hey Frank!" Jack called out in greeting.  
>"Oh! Hi!" Frank said in return, now headed towards Jack.<br>"What's the rush?"  
>"Uh, I'm running a bit behind schedule."<br>"Actually, you're right on time."  
>"Well I guess I lost track of time. Now I had something to tell you… Oh yeah! Mangle wants to see you and Hope in her office. I already told Hope."<br>"Did she say why?"  
>"No, but it's probably serious. I'm sorry that you have to go into her office on your second day. That isn't good."<br>"Alright. Thanks Frank."  
>"No problem!"<p>

Frank then continued at a more leisurely pace to the dressing rooms. Jack then let out another long sigh. Does the bad luck ever end? He shook his head in disgust. Gathering the cleaning supplies, he put them back into the bucket they went into and headed to the Supply Closet.

Making it to the Supply Closet, Jack froze when his hand was on the handle. From the audible moaning coming from the other side, and the clanging of something in there, reminded him of Goldie's words from the day prior.

"_...On days they argue like that though, I advise not going in the storage closet today._"

Granted it was the day after, but still solid advice. Gently putting the cleaning bucket down by the door, Jack then headed towards Mangle's office.

* * *

><p>"Hello there Jack! Please, take a seat next to Hope." Mangle said cheerfully when he opened the door.<p>

Jack nervously sat down next to Hope. Mangle was typing away on the computer on the desk, and would probably be with the pair when she was done doing whatever it was she was typing.

"Why are we here?" Jack asked Hope in a whisper.  
>"I could ask you the same thing!" she replied with a hiss.<br>"Hey, I didn't do anything wrong yesterday."  
>"I had to hear two couples having sex yesterday! I was only doing my job!"<br>"What did you say?"

The two then shut up once they realized Mangle was now watching them.

"Uh… it was nothing Mangle." Hope said, tilting her head to the floor.  
>"It better not have been." Mangle said. "Now, you two aren't in trouble. We just need you to have a temporary position change. Just for today! You'll go back to waiting tomorrow."<br>"So what is this "change", and why do we have to do it?" Jack asked irritably.  
>"It's to fill the two day security positions." Mangle began. "A position had become… available since the man who had it decided to quit. He complained of some… conditions. Something about walking in on couples having sex or something along those lines. Now that act is against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's, but he didn't like how things were being handled, so he quit. Jeremy would have been here today, but he called in sick. Poor thing was coughing up a storm."<p>

Jack and Hope's mouths dropped.

"Now the job is fairly easy. You just have to keep an eye on the band. When they're performing sets, make sure to patrol the restaurant, while making sure the band is safe. I'd recommend going to the band's dressing rooms first, and hanging out with them until they go on."

"Uh, alright." the duo managed to say.  
>"Great!" Mangle exclaimed. "You two have fun today, and sorry about the inconvenience."<p>

They said goodbye to Mangle, and then began their walk to the dressing rooms.

* * *

><p>"Well this sucks." Hope said as the two temporary security guards made their way towards the backstage area.<p>

"Yeah. I don't really even understand what we're supposed to be doing. Just spending time with the band till they go on and then watching their performance, and repeat?" Jack said. He really didn't enjoy the sudden job change considering how new they were to the restaurant. The two of them walked into the backstage area looking around for the band members.

"Toni!" They heard Carrie moan as they entered the room.

"Oh. My. God. If I just walked in to another couple banging in a goddamn children's restaurant I am quitting my job right now!" Hope shouted. Toni and Carrie tumbled out of one of the dressing rooms laughing.

"Chill Hope. She's just mad cause I won't laugh when she makes funny faces. Geez what have you been doing that you've listened to two couples do that? " Toni asked laughing. Both girls were fully clothed and Carrie was pouting, so Hope was happy to believe that she finally got a break in the awkward moments.

"Apparently doing my job earns me the lovely privilege of listening to couples get it on. I would rather not get that kind of benefit from my job thank you!" Hope said grumpily. Jack couldn't help but laugh at her. She had the worst luck. At least he only had to deal with listening to Foxy and Chica, but when she told him about Frank and Mark he died laughing.

"Wow. Like oh my gosh that would totally suck!" Carrie said. "I don't have to deal with that since Frank doesn't have anyone to bring back here and Toni and I wouldn't risk our jobs like that! Except for that one time… I mean yeah like that would totally never ever happen! We are responsible adults!" She finished cheerfully.

"Yeah. Frank doesn't have anyone to bring back here cause he's too busy giving things out in the Prize Corner." Hope muttered.

"What was that?" Frank asked walking into the room. "I heard my- Oh. Hi Jack. Hi Hope. What are you two doing here? I thought you had to talk to Mangle."

"We did. Apparently we are security for the day." Jack said. He pulled up a chair and sat down next to the door to the backstage area. He stifled a laugh as Hope glared at Frank. Toni and Carrie were laughing and talking with Frank when Jack noticed that Frank's uniform was messed up. "Hey Frank. Where are your bear ears? I thought you had a pair the other day."

Frank put his hands up to his head. "Oh man. I must have left them in my, uh, car. I'll just slip out and get them."

"Hey Frankie you know the rules. Security guard has to go with. So which of you is gonna go with him?" Toni said.

Frank's face went white and a bit of panic could be seen in his eyes.

Hope looked towards Jack pleadingly, but he smirked and said, "I think Hope should go. She already is friends with you two. She needs bonding time with Frank."

Carrie jumped up and down excitedly, "Ooh ooh and we can get to know Jack! Yay! More friends!"

If looks could kill, the glare Hope was giving Jack probably would have killed him on the spot, but since they couldn't, Hope got up and walked out with Frank.

"Yeah. Prize Corner. Don't ask how I know. Let's just go get your ears from Mary." Hope said grumpily as she led the way.

"Um, Mary? Don't you mean Mark?" Frank asked in a confused tone.

"Nope. I mean Mary. After what I heard there is no way that grumpy little girl is gonna be called Mark by me. Seriously. A bottom? Come on you would think with his tough guy act…" Hope trailed off walking faster towards their destination.

* * *

><p>"So, Jack." Toni began after Hope and Frank left. "Before we get to know you, we want to ask you a few questions. About Hope."<br>"Uh, sure thing." Jack said. "What do you want to know?"

"Well we have this thing here at Freddy's…" Carrie began.  
>"...That me and little C have set up. We started it when we first showed up here at Freddy's. See, we were dating, and we didn't want anyone to find out, but Mangle did. It turned out great though, because she's a lesbian too. So, the three of us, and Michelle, we started this little 'Lesbian Alliance' thing."<br>"Wait. I'm sorry for interrupting, but who's Michelle?" Jack interjected.  
>"You seem pretty open-minded, so I'll tell you." Toni began. "Michelle is Mike, the nightwatchman. More like nightwatchwoman, but she keeps it a secret."<br>"Oh. I see. Continue."  
>"Where was I? Oh yes! So the 'Lesbian Alliance' is like a club we founded. We get together every so often and exchange things like recipes to sex tips. Though we do tend to play goddess around here."<br>"By that you mean…?"  
>"That we sometimes point relationships amongst the staff in the directions we see fit. Pushing our boundaries? Yes. But it doesn't hurt anyone! Everyone we hook up is pretty happy."<p>

Jack sat there dumbfounded for a moment. Lesbians are weird.

"So that's why we want to know about Hope." Carrie said energetically. "She seems interested in this, and we want her to join!"  
>"What little C is saying is, is Hope a lesbian?" Toni asked.<br>"Uh…" Jack stuttered. "She's bi. I think she has a crush on someone here, but I can't place it. Normally with that sort of thing, I can place it. But between you two and Goldie, it's hard to tell."

The pair's faces lit up when Jack said Hope was bi.

"Perfect!" Toni said. "We can get her to our side in no time, and I know just how to do it!"  
>"How are we going to Toni?" Carrie asked with the excitement of a puppy.<br>"We'll invite her to a meeting!"  
>"Totes amazing!"<p>

Carrie and Toni then squealed, causing Jack to cover his ears.

"_Yep._" he thought to himself. "_Lesbians are __**definitely**__ weird._"

Once the two saw Jack had his ears covered, they stopped.

"Sorry Jack." the apologized.  
>"It's just very exciting news." Carrie added.<p>

"Apology accepted." Jack said.  
>"You just wouldn't get it." Toni said, shaking her head.<br>"What's that suppose to mean?"  
>"Well you're straight and all, so I guess you wouldn't understand."<br>"No he isn't!" Carrie said happily, "He's gay! I caught him staring at Bonnie yesterday during his training!"

At that, Jack blushed and ducked his head away from the two.

"_Great._" he thought. "_The last two who should know information about my sexuality. Fucking lesbians._"

Toni got up out of her seat and put an arm on Jack's shoulder, causing him to flinch.

"Oh sweetie, that's amazing!" Toni said.  
>"It is?" Jack asked, confused.<br>"Why yes, do you know how many of the guys here would want you? The Lesbian Alliance can hook you up! Now it's Bonnie you're interested in? He's in that relationship with Freddy though… Plus the Alliance enjoys it. It is on the rocks though. Hmm. How about we see how things play out and we can go from there, ok honey?"  
>"Uh, um, sure. Okay."<p>

"Perfect dear! Absolutely perfect!" Toni exclaimed, throwing her arms around Jack for a hug.  
>"Hey, don't leave me out of this group hug!" Carrie said with a pout.<p>

She joined, and Jack was almost being suffocated by the two women. Never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined this.

"_I guess I'm living a straight man's fantasy._" he thought to himself, and fought back a snicker.

When the hug was over, Carrie asked him, "So now that we have that housekeeping out of the way. Let's get to know Jack a little bit better."  
>"Sure thing ladies," he began. "What do you want to know about Jack?"<p>

* * *

><p>"That." Hope said with a sigh. "Was very, very awkward."<p>

Frank blushed deep red. "I. Um, I'm really sorry about that." He followed awkwardly behind Hope as they headed back to the backstage area.

"Hey Hope!" Mangle yelled as they walked past her office door. "Come here for a minute."

Hope and Frank walked into Mangle's office together. "Yes Mangle?" Hope said politely.

"There's a serious kitchen backup right now. I need you to help the chefs make sure that they have everything they need. Jack can manage the security duties on his own for now. Please hurry to the kitchen! I don't want to lose customers!"

Hope walked out of the office with Frank shaking her head slightly. "What's wrong?" Frank asked quietly.

"I come here to be a damn waitress and today alone I've been a security guard and now a chef. What is wrong with this place?" She said grumpily.

Frank laughed quietly. "You get used to it." Hope sighed and escorted Frank to the backstage area, quickly rushing to the kitchen once he was inside.

* * *

><p>"Chica I'm sorry. I know you love him, but now we are behind during the busiest part of the need to start telling him no!" Hope stopped as she heard Goldie yelling. He seemed like the quiet type and she wasn't sure how to react.<p>

"I can't help it! He comes in here and I see the look in his eyes and it's like I lose all control!" Chica shouted back. Hope backed up a little bit. She didn't know what to do. Mangle had told her to help in the kitchen but this seemed like something she shouldn't interrupt.

"I didn't want to say it Chica, but you've given me no choice. You're 'amazing, perfect little Fox' isn't so perfect. In fact, I think he's with other people." Goldie said quietly. There was complete silence in the kitchen. All of a sudden there was the sound of something metal colliding with a brick wall and the kitchen door slammed open showing a fuming Chica walking out of the kitchen. Hope quietly snuck into the room as she exited, walking up to Goldie.

"Um. Not to pry, but what the Hell was that?" Hope asked as she grabbed the ingredients to help Goldie make the pizzas.

Goldie sighed quietly, biting back a few tears. "Chica and I have been friends for a while, but ever since she met Foxy and fell in love with that imbecile. That… That _manwhore,_ things haven't been the same. Foxy puts both of our jobs in danger. Especially Chica's. I can't let him ruin her life. You see, Chica has a family to provide for. Back when the two of us were in school, there was a guy. He was the star of the football team, and the most popular, and… Well, because Chica wasn't, she was over the moon when he picked her to go to prom with. I remember telling her it was a bad idea, but she didn't listen. They went to prom and afterwards he took her back to his house. The pair of them got drunk and he ended up getting Chica pregnant. I remember she was really depressed. She's better now, but I don't want that happening again, and I don't want her to be unable to provide for little Nico." Goldie and Hope worked as he talked, but Hope could tell by his tone he was fighting tears. With how close the two of them were, and still seemed to be, it must have been a hard time for him as well as Chica.

Goldie laughed a little, "Nico is a pretty great kid. His father is a worthless piece of trash, but he still turned out okay. I'm like an uncle to him, I would hate to see him get hurt. Anyways. Let's just focus on making us some pizza."

**Oooh plot twist. I didn't even see that coming and I wrote it. Then again that was at 1 AM. You may want to question my sanity. It's okay, I do too.**


	5. New Information

**Inspiration: Lana Del Rey**

Jack and Hope hesitantly walked up to Freddy's the next day.

"I am seriously considering a career change." Hope said with a sigh.  
>"I know." Jack said. "I'm sick and tired of this shit."<br>"Why don't you go ask Mangle if we are back to our normal jobs today? I'll wait in the dining area, where nobody is going to be bangning."  
>"I will."<p>

Once in, Hope turned off to the dining room, and Jack was off to Mangle's office. He didn't bother to knock, because he figured Mangle would be in there, and she wouldn't mind. Though, when he opened the door, he immediately shut it.

He felt his cheeks getting warmer instantly as he shut the door.

"_Is this the kind of stuff Hope has to go through?_" he thought to himself.

As he was getting a newfound respect and sympathy for his friend, Mike and Mangle came out of the office, but their clothes were still messed up.

"Ever hear of knocking dumbass?" Mike said, agitated.  
>"I-I'm sorry!" Jack began. "I thought Mangle would've been alone, and not doing you!"<br>"It's honestly my bad here." Mangle said. "I shouldn't have been screwing around here again. So now that you know what we look like more undressed than we are now, what did you want to talk about Jack?"

But before Jack could answer, Mike interrupted, "Now that you know who I really am, don't talk about okay?"  
>"Uh…" Jack stuttered, "Sure thing. I won't tell a soul. Now Mangle, are Hope and I waiting today? No sudden position changes?"<br>"You two are!" she said ecstatically. "Sorry about yesterday, things just got really hectic. My apologizes again for leaving you alone on the security shift and you had to run into… that problem. But, things will be back to normal today! Our new hire is here for the shift, and Jeremy should back today."  
>"Alright thank you. Yeah, who knew that purses could be used as weapons? She's banned right?"<p>

"She is banned. That woman won't be back at all. Hopefully she never reproduces. People like her make me sick. I have to go fix up before today starts. See you around!"  
>"Bye Mangle! Bye Mike!" Jack said.<p>

As the two started to walk out of the building, Jack headed back to the dining area to tell Hope. On his way there, he was wishing for a normal day: drama free, and just doing his job.

This is Freddy's though, and a normal day is never on the menu.

* * *

><p>Hope walked through the dining room wiping down each table. At least she knew nobody would do anything in here since it was so open. She looked up as the door opened to see Goldie walking in.<p>

"Hey Goldie! Do you want some help in the kitchen? I've almost finished wiping up these tables." Hope said walking up to the chef.

"Sure. I could always use some help with the prep work. Let's go." Goldie and Hope walked towards the kitchen quietly. Goldie was completely silent, which was odd, because the two of them usually talked incessantly. Hope wanted to ask more about Chica, but thought better of asking about her directly.

"Hey Goldie?" Hope asked quietly, breaking the silence, "What was your problem with Foxy anyway. He seems protective of Chica. Surely he wouldn't hurt her, right?"

Goldie looked at Hope and shook his head, "Oh you have no idea. If I remember correctly, Foxy has banged at least half of the waitresses, a couple of the waiters, most of the people who have worked in the kitchen over the years, there was that bit where I thought he was with Mark, but I'm not 100 percent sure of that one. I know BB follows him everywhere so there's a chance that happened. Oh. And he asked me to fuck with him. Yeah. Foxy is a manwhore, and Chica's dealt with enough of those for a lifetime."

Hope stopped for a minute staring at Goldie. "Foxy is bi." She said confused.

Goldie nodded.

"And he fucked half of the employees."

"Yup."

"He fucked BB. The fifteen year old."

"Yeah. Most likely."

Hope simply stared at Goldie. "Maybe we should get to work." Goldie said leading Hope to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Jack was surprised to see that Hope wasn't in the dining room when he got to it. Though he figured she went to go help Goldie with the pizza making. He looked over at the clock, and it was close to opening. However, as he took a seat near the front, he noticed that the two head waiters weren't here yet.<p>

"_Freddy doesn't like to be late._" Jack thought. "_And Bonnie is always behind him. I wonder what happened?_"

His question was answered when he saw Bonnie walk into the pizzeria, all teared up. He walked into the dining room and Jack stopped him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jack asked with concern for the waiter.  
>The purple haired waiter looked up, eyes bloodshot, "I-It's nothing. C-can we just g-go to work?"<br>"Absolutely not." Jack said. "You're going to tell me what's wrong, and then we can get to work."

Jack guided Bonnie to where he was sitting, and sat in the chair next to him. Bonnie turned to face Jack, and he sniffled.

"So what happened?" Jack said.

"It's Freddy." Bonnie said, fighting back tears, "We had a f-fight and broke up last night. It started over his performance, which has not improved for shit, and then it escalated. You know what he said to that? We should have a baby. He said a child would make up for everything. We aren't even married! And you know what he said to that? That we love each other so much, that marriage doesn't matter in this case. I was in shock. I told him that we don't even have a lot of money for a baby, and no way in hell would I put my body in that hell for nine months. He was so hell bent on having one, he volunteered to bottom and carry the baby! The fucking nerve! So at the end of our argument, we broke up! I don't even know how to go on right now. We did everything together, and we are the head waiters! This is going to be hell on Earth now."

Jack could feel his eyes begin to water. That's extremely sad! Though, he could swoop in and get Bonnie to be his. Wait. He shouldn't do that. Why did he even think that?

He then got up and hugged Bonnie. "It'll get better, and maybe you two can sort things out. Even if you have to take a break for a few months, and come out just being friends, it'll be better than this situation."  
>"Yeah. Maybe." Bonnie said. "Thanks Jack for being here. I know it's only your third day and you've been through a lot, but this means so much."<br>"It's no big deal." Jack said with a smile. "You need someone here to stand by you, and if Freddy isn't going to do that, I can, if you want."

"I think that would be nice."

The two just sat in the embrace, and then Bonnie started to lean into Jack. First, he started kissing his face. He didn't care, though when Bonnie's lips found his, it was the best feeling ever, and to go with the cliche, it felt like fireworks.

In the middle of the kiss, they parted when they heard what sounded like squealing. The two looked around, and after seeing no one, they resumed their kiss.

* * *

><p>Goldie rolled the pizza dough as Hope spread the toppings over the pizzas. They had a quietly working machine going pumping out pizza after pizza to be thrown in the oven when the time came.<p>

"Hey Hope?" Goldie asked as he continued working the pizza dough.

Hope looked up from her work spreading sauce and cheese on the pizzas, "What's up Goldie? Are we done with the prep work?"

"Uh, yeah. I had a question for you though. Can I tell you a secret?" Goldie asked nervously.

"Sure. I won't tell. What do you wanna tell me?" Hope asked gently.

"Well, since you said you know what it's like to have friends who act like Chica and Foxy… Um. Did you have a crush on one of those friends?" Goldie asked blushing bright red.

Hope's cheeks blushed pink and she looked away from Goldie, "Uh, yeah. I kinda did. Once I saw that they were like that with each other though… I realized it wasn't worth it. If he was happy so was I. You have a crush on Chica don't you Goldie?""

"Yeah... Well I did. I don't know if she's even my friend anymore. I was gonna ask if getting over that crush ruined your friendship. I feel like now that I see Chica more clearly, and can point out when she's wrong she will hate me. You saw what happened yesterday. Even though I don't like her like that anymore I still want her as a friend. What do you think?" Goldie asked sounding worried.

"Oh Goldie," Hope said shaking her head and hugging him and giggling, "Of course you two can still be friends. You had me so worried! Yes. Yes! You guys can definitely still be friends. You just have to get used to the different feelings!"

"Thanks so much Hope! I was really worried." Goldie hugged Hope back. After a moment they pulled apart blushing.

"I uh, I ought to get out there and get ready for the lunch rush." Hope said as she ran out of the room with her cheeks burning bright red. She walked quickly towards the dining area retying her apron and trying to hide a blush. As she walked by the backstage area she heard a voice call her name. She turned around to see Toni gesturing for her to go backstage.

"Hey Hope - Are you blushing?" Toni asked.

"No!" Hope said defensively, growing even brighter.

Toni smirked, "Oh I'm sure you're not. You were coming from the direction of the kitchen right? A certain blonde haired chef make a move?"

"Chica did it right! She finally got rid of slick old Foxy?" Carrie said jumping up and down excitedly.

"Little C, I'm sorry to say that no one, and I mean no one, agrees with your crack pairings. I was talking about her and Goldie. Yeah, the Alliance definitely noticed how often you're in the kitchen. Why do you think Mangle sent you in there yesterday?"

Hope's cheeks went bright red and she couldn't talk. _The Alliance? Shipping? What is happening here? _

"Oh by the way Hope, Jack said you were available tonight after your shift so you're coming to the Alliance meeting with me, little C, Michelle, and Mangle." Toni said hiding a smile.

"Uh, okay." Hope said, then quickly walked out of the room to start serving her tables. As she walked into the dining area she ran into a very angry Freddy.

"Do you need help Freddy?" Hope asked nervously.

"Maybe you should be on time and ready to do your job!" He replied angrily.

At that Hope got angry, "I've been here for a long time helping Goldie get ready for the day, maybe you should stop fucking your boyfriend in the closet!" She yelled.

Freddy stood still his shoulders trembling, "He - he isn't my boyfriend anymore." Hope looked shocked and was even more so when she saw tears rolling down Freddy's cheeks.

"Hey Freddy, I'm sorry. I just got angry. What happened, I'm sure you guys can fix it?" Hope said gently, leading Freddy to the side.

"I-I well. What happened was Bonnie is angry over my performance… And I want to make him happy, but it's physically impossible. I wanted to tell him why, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I ended up asking him to have a child with me and he said no. I w-wish my Bonnie would just listen. I love him so so much. I don't have the money to marry him because it's such a big expense all at once. If we had a child though, the expense is spread out. I even volunteered to be the one to carry the child for nine months, which would require a role reversal. I just want to have something with him. And instead I've lost him." Freddy was full out crying now.

Hope gently rested a hand on his back, "Freddy why is it impossible though? And couldn't you just wait to have a child?"

"My family has a history of problems. The older I get the worse my…. performance… will get. Also, the same medical problem causes me to have problems having children as I get older. I haven't told Bonnie that though. I know that the sex is important to him, and I didn't want to let him down. I know I should have though…" Freddy stared at the floor wiping away tears.

"Why don't you go to the restrooms and clean up. I'll take your tables for now. I think you should give Bonnie a little bit of time, and then talk to him about it. Alright? I'm here if you need me." Hope smiled at Freddy trying to cheer him up. She may not really like him that much, but what he really needed then was a friend, and she didn't want to leave him hanging. Freddy walked off towards the bathrooms and Hope headed to the dining room to get to work.

* * *

><p>After the lunch rush, things settled down at Freddy's. Normally, only a few customers here and there come in at this point until the dinner rush.<p>

Though as they made their way to the Supply Closet Jack couldn't help but feel that this was wrong. This was Freddy and Bonnie's spot, and Bonnie's just heartbroken at the minute. But, Jack dismissed it, and let the greed come to him, to finally have a shot with Bonnie.

As the two got into the closet, Bonnie immediately started to kiss Jack as he shut the door. It began as just light kissing, and like all things, escalated into a full on make out. Things also got a little touchy, the two going so far as a little groping.

Once it was all over, the two were sitting on the ground in an embrace. Bonnie was nuzzling into Jack's neck, and it made him blush.

Bonnie noticed this and said, "Oh! Sorry, if you don't like it I can stop."

Jack quickly replied, "Don't stop! I like it. It's just…"  
>"Just what?"<p>

"It's just that I've had a crush on you since we met you the other day. I know it's kind of crazy, and a little insensitive, but I was hoping you would leave Freddy, so that this could happen."  
>Bonnie smiled. "You know, I thought you were checking me out the other day. Honestly, before I broke up, I thought I could date you, or do something with you. You're pretty and very kind."<br>"Thank you, you're very handsome yourself."

The two then giggled, faces pink as carnations. It seemed like things were going in favor of the head waiter and the new hire.

Jack glanced up at the clock, and started to panic.

"Bonnie, I think we should go." he said.  
>"Why? We've only gotten started." he said, starting to kiss Jack's face.<br>"As much as I want to keep going, it's almost the dinner rush! We need to go."  
>"Damn! Alright, let's go."<p>

So the two waiters straightened up their uniforms and went back to their duties.

* * *

><p>"So, to begin the meeting of Freddy Fazbear's Official Lesbian Alliance, I President Toni would like to introduce our newest member, Hope!" Toni smiled at Hope as she sat staring at the other girls in the room. The Alliance met, Hope was told, once a week in Party Room Four. She smiled awkwardly as all the members of the alliance looked at her.<p>

"Uh…." She started awkwardly, "Is it always this formal?"

"Hell no!" Mike, also known as Michelle shouted, "Toni thought it would be funny if we acted all professional, but this is so boring!" Mangle gently placed a hand on Mike's leg giving him a look. He blushed and looked down.

"Awww, Mikey, you're no fun! Anyways guess what I learned! My crack pairings are a reality, so take that Toni!" Carrie said excitedly. Everyone in the room, including Hope, looked at Carrie in confusion.

"What do you mean little C? None of your ships are canon." Toni said sounding extremely confused.

"As a matter of fact my OTP is canon thank you very much! I saw Jack and Bonnie kissing! So take that. It totes happened, no lie! I saw it!" Carrie was now bouncing up and down excitedly. Everyone else in the room just looked confused, well, all but one.

"You saw Jack _kissing _Bonnie?" Hope said in disbelief. Carries high pitched squeal and nod was a good enough answer for Hope and the alliance as everyone started talking quickly and all at the same time.

"Hold it!" Mangle yelled over the chatter. "What does this mean for Freddie and Bonnie?"

"Your ship has been sunk so hard!" Carrie shouted gleefully. Everyone in the room, with the exception of Toni glared slightly at her.

"Well. I guess that ship is on the rocks. Let's see how little C's pairing works out. Who knows? Maybe she could be right on pairings this time." Toni said calmly.

"Anyways, next order of business, seeing as Carrie ruined our plans to give Hope a nice welcome, let's try that again. Welcome to the Lesbian Alliance meeting Hope. Would you like a Diet Mountain Dew?" Mangle said kindly.

"Sorry!" Carrie said. "I love your blue jeans by the way!"

Hope couldn't help but laugh, "It's alright Carrie. And no thank you Mangle."

"So," Mike said quietly, "While you're here…"

"Spit it out Honey, she isn't gonna guess." Mangle said urging her girlfriend to speak up.

"Well, I was just wondering… Toni said you aren't full out lesbian, you're bi. So I was curious, what's up with you and Goldie?" He looked nervous as he asked Hope about her relations with the chef.

"I. Uh. Well. He-he's nice. Um. Yeah, He is, uh, he's pretty cool." Hope said with a stutter and blushing bright red.

"Ah girls. That's code for, 'Damn he is a sexy motherfucker and I love him.'" Toni said with a smirk. Hope's cheeks grew even brighter and she didn't know what to say. In a wild effort to get the attention away from her she blurted out,

"Well Frank is fucking Mark and Mark's the bottom! They do it in the Prize Corner like it's their fucking job!"

Everyone looked at her, jaws dropped.

"Frank and Mark!?" Carrie shrieked. "That is totally not true! Frankie is straight!" And with that all attention shifted to Carrie.

"Sweetie," Mangle said kind of shocked, "If you think Frankie is straight then I've got some bad news for you. "

"Frankie and badass Mark from the prize corner though…." Mike said in a confused tone.

"Back way the hell up," Toni shouted, "Frank isn't the bottom!? He has a lot to explain tomorrow." Toni's straightforward approach quieted the shocked group.

"This is worse then when we discussed Foxy's manwhore behaviors." Mangle said calmly.

"Foxy is a manwhore?" Hope asked, curious to see if the alliance agreed with Goldie

"Big time." Mike said loudly with an irritated expression. "He has attempted to get each of us in bed, more than once. Then there was that thing with BB. Boy, did we have a chat about that. Creepy much? The kid is 15, no way in hell should Foxy be going after him. Then there was that orgy with the waitresses and those few times with the waiters. Not all of them i mean, but like probably 10 out of 15 waitresses were involved? And about three or four of the waiters were involved with Foxy some time or another. There were rumors he was actually with Mark currently, but I guess not now. I know for a fact though him and Chica are a thing. Poor girl." Hope could tell Mike definitely did not like Foxy, and at this point, she didn't like him very much either.

"He is such an ass when it comes to relationships," Mangle said angrily, "But I can't fire him because he's the boss' kid or relative or something."

"Huff, I hate him! Oh did I tell you guys though? I came up with a new sex move based of Foxy. It's called the 'A Bam and Abandon.'" Carrie said with an angry laugh.

"Oh!" Toni's eyes lit up a bit, "That reminds me. When me and Carrie were experimenting the other day we found this super awesome position! I should totally show you guys, Mike, Mangle, you two would love it!"

And with that, Hope stood up, "I, uh, have to go." And dashed out the door thinking,

_Lesbians are amazing, but so very, very weird._

**Props to whoever catches the references!**


	6. Best Friends or More?

After a long and stressful week, Jack and Bonnie finally had some time alone. Once again they found themselves headed towards the Supply Closet after the lunch rush for some more "personal" time. Again Jack had a feeling of guilt in his chest. How could he keep doing this? Simple. Anything he felt that would get him closer to Bonnie the better. But Freddy could make up with him, and he would be all alone…

Even with his internal monologue over good and evil, he eventually succumbed to evil once his lips met Bonnie's.

"So I've got a question." Bonnie said to Jack.  
>"Sure? What is it?" he replied, slightly annoyed that the kissing was interrupted.<p>

"Why don't we take things a little further today?" Bonnie asked with a devious smirk, "Like maybe some minor undressing?"

"Yes! Uh, I mean, sure. That's cool."

As soon as Jack finished his sentence, Bonnie went straight for the other male's apron. Removing it in one perfectly executed move, he then went for the shirt, all while making sure his lips never left Jack's, but only for the momentary pause between the removal of the shirt.

The two went at it like this for awhile, and threw in groping. Then, Jack did the same for Bonnie. It took slightly longer than Bonnie, due to his lack of experience. Bonnie chuckled a little while Jack did this, and Jack got red in the face at that.

"Shut up!" Jack said, with a playful hit to Bonnie's shoulder.  
>"Oh come on, even you're laughing!" Bonnie said.<p>

Jack smiled, and so did Bonnie. Is this the missing part of his life he felt that he needed? Guess so, and the feeling was electrifying.

Time seemed to slow for the two, as they found a perfect harmony to their work. Ending in a similar to the previous time, Bonnie was cuddling Jack, as he nuzzled into his chest.

"We have some real fun don't we?" Bonnie said aloud, ruffling Jack's hair.  
>Jack, practically purring like a happy cat, replied, "We do."<br>"I guess we should do this more often, even when we're jam-packed."  
>"I'd be in favor of it."<p>

Both giggled at that. They sat in the embrace for what only felt like seconds, though it must have been hours.

They only knew that because of two waiters outside the closet.

"Hey have you seen either Jack or Bonnie?" he asked the other.  
>"Not since the lunch rush. They must've gone off somewhere." the other replied.<br>"Well they better show up soon, we're swamped out there! This is the absolute _**last**_ time I cover for Bonnie's tables."

After the two waiters walked away, Jack and Bonnie quickly got up and started getting dressed again.

"We should time these encounters a little better." Jack said, throwing his shirt back on.  
>"Yeah, or we could take them back to one of our places." Bonnie said, tying on his apron, with a wink at Jack.<p>

"Yeah! That would be hella."  
>"Well, ready for the shift?"<br>"Not really."

The two laughed, and left, though not at the same time.

* * *

><p>"Hey Hope, since things aren't so busy right now, wanna help me take this stuff to the Prize Corner?" Jeremy asked Hope. She was wiping down tables waiting for the next rush of people.<p>

She finished the table she was cleaning and smiled, "Sure! Anything beats wiping down tables." She picked up a box and followed Jeremy towards the Prize Corner.

"Gosh, it feels like Jack and I have barely seen you since our first day. How's the security job going?" Hope asked.

"It's pretty much the same old same old. Nothing interesting like new employees." He said with a wink. "That reminds me, I was wondering about Jack…" Hope tensed at that and looked down at the box she was carrying. She remembered what Carrie had said about Jack and Bonnie, but she didn't want to tell Jeremy until she had a chance to talk to Jack.

"What do you wanna know Jeremy?" Hope asked, trying to hide her nervousness.

"Well, I think he seems really nice. Somebody as nice as him must be seeing someone..."

"Uh. No, he isn't seeing anyone I don't think, but it might not be a good idea to try to ask him out right now if that's what you were thinking. He went through something recently… It was complicated."

"Oh…" Jeremy said sounding dejected. "I mean I'm only asking for a friend of course, but that's bad for him… Oh. Might also be relevant that I find out if Jack's into men." Jeremy said with a chuckle.

Hope smiled, "Yeah, he's pretty flexible about what he likes. Hey Jeremy if you're into Jack you don't have to tell me, but just know that you might wanna wait a while to make a move. He's been through a lot the past year. He had a pretty rough break up and I don't know if he's quite over it yet. I really think you could be awesome friends though!"

"That would be good. Is he as nice as he seems?"

"Yeah. He can be pretty sassy and pretty temperamental sometimes, but he really is a good guy. He's been my friend for years. There was that bit of time, during his last relationship, when we weren't friends for a bit, but luckily after he got away from his ex we made up. He's definitely someone you can trust." Hope smiled at Jeremy, hoping to reassure him.

"Well, I hope we can be good friends," Jeremy said smiling happily, "Hey did you hear that?" Hope stopped, she could just barely hear moaning in the distance.

"Are you kidding me? Not again. So help me God if Mark is busy in the back room with his stupid boyfriend I am gonna lose it!" Hope yelled angrily. She stomped towards the Prize Corner with a angry look on her face. She dropped her box on the floor as she rounded the corner and saw a struggling Foxy.

"What the Hell is happening here!?" Hope yelled as she took in the entire scene. Foxy was pinned against the Prize Counter by a extremely scrawny fifteen year old she recognized as BB.

"He got the jump on me mate!" Foxy yelled in a panic. "Help!"

"Sempai notice me! Don't lie!" BB screamed as he was being dragged off by Jeremy. The kid was stronger than he looked, "Sempai please!"

"I'm gonna take him to the office, I'll talk to you later Hope." Jeremy said walking away, "And thanks for that advice!"

"No problem Jeremy. So what the Hell did I just walk into Foxy?" Hope said looking at the now pathetic entertainer.

"That little brat came up behind me while I was my mate Mark! I swear I wasn't doing anything!" Foxy looked nervous and Hope couldn't help but notice how he wouldn't meet her gaze. She picked up the boxes full of prizes.

"You're disgusting." She said placing the boxes on the Prize Counter and walking away.

* * *

><p>Once the amount of people was back to minimal, Jack slumped down at a table in his sector. Sighing after a few hours of long work, he glanced at the clock to see what time it was.<p>

**Shit!**

He forgot that he was supposed to hang out with the band, and since they just finished their last set, he made a dash for the backstage area. In a few short moments, he was backstage, and there were chairs set up. Jack counted five in total, three occupied by the band, one occupied by Jeremy. Oh yeah, this is his job. He forgot about that.

Toni glanced up at Jack and smiled. "Take a seat Jack, hopefully you don't mind Jeremy being here. I know it's after our hours, but we thought we all could hang out, right guys?"  
>"Right!" Frank and Carrie replied in unison.<p>

Jack then sat in the chair next to Jeremy. The two exchanged a greeting, and then their focus went back to the band.

"So where were we?" Carrie said. "Oh right! Frank, why aren't you the bottom in your little relationship? Like with your personality and everything, you would totes be a bottom."  
>"Little C has a point," Toni began, "You look like such a cute, little, innocent child! Plus with a badass like Mark, you would definitely be his bitch."<p>

Frank was getting flustered. "Hey, don't tell me how to work my relationship! If you actually knew Mark, you would know he is the sweetest little flower…"

Frank was interrupted by the fake gagging noises by the other two members. They both laughed when they finished, and Frank got more livid.

Staring in disbelief, Jack and Jeremy were sitting confused as what to do next.

"So anyways," Jeremy began, turning to face Jack, "How's your first week here at Freddy's been Jack?"  
>"Uh, great!" Jack said with a nervous laugh. "It's been stressful, I'll admit, and a bit… odd? I think that's the word: odd."<p>

"What do you mean by odd?"  
>"Foxy's manwhore behaviors, The Alliance, Mark and Frank's relationship. Just to name a few."<br>"Yeah, you get used to it."  
>"Question for you. Has Foxy ever come on to you?"<br>"Yeah, when I first started. And last week. I play back, and thankfully it's just flirting. I think it's just like some sort of sadistic practice with him."

At that both Jack and Jeremy laughed.

"I feel bad for you though." Jeremy said. "My first week wasn't this crazy."  
>"How so?" Jack asked.<p>

"Well for starters, a few years ago, when I started, this place was classier. People weren't whoring themselves out, well besides Foxy, and having sex in the closet."  
>Jack laughed.<p>

Jeremy laughed as well, "I know! There was a time. Though it wasn't until Foxy and Chica started doing it in the kitchen things started going downhill. First some of the other staff made out in other areas, and then Freddy and Bonnie started the whole thing with the closet. Now there have been 'messes' in the Prize Corner…"

"Exactly! So classless. Kids come in here! Can't they do it at home?"

"I don't know why, I guess I can't see the appeal. A thrill ride? The danger of getting caught? It's not like Mangle cares, she didn't even listen to the previous guard! It violates so many sanitary standards, not to mention moral standards."  
>"My thoughts on the nose!"<p>

The two then continued to talk for awhile, until Jack looked up at the clock, and he shot out of his chair.

"Dang, we've been talking a while!" Jack said. "I've got to go though, my roommate doesn't like it when I'm out late."  
>"Oh." Jeremy said, seeming disappointed. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"<br>"Yeah, I think I could stop by and see you tomorrow."

Before Jack started off, Jeremy hugged him goodbye.

"See you tomorrow." he said.  
>"Uh, yeah." Jack said.<p>

Jack left the backstage area, face flushed pink. Jeremy's face was left in a dark pink as well, and the two were unaware of Toni and Carrie silently high fiving.

* * *

><p>"Hey Goldie -" Hope stopped short as she noticed her favorite chef was out of the kitchen.<p>

"He's not here right now, sorry Hope. I think he should be back in a bit though." Chica said as she quietly made pizzas.

"I guess I'll be back later." Hope said turning to leave.

"Hey wait, I need some help. Do you mind staying?" Chica asked.

"Uh, sure. I guess I can help." Hope went over and started silently making pizza.

"I know you don't like me," Chica said as she worked, "But I just wanted to talk to you about Goldie. I've noticed how you act around him."

"What do you mean? He's just a good friend." Hope said flustered.

"Yeah, I'm sure he is." Chica said with a knowing look.

"He is! I swear he is just a good friend." Hope said blushing deep red.

Chica smiled and looked at Hope trying not to giggle, "Well you don't have to admit it, but I know the looks you give him. They are the same ones I give my sweet little Fox. I know you like Goldie. I think you two are cute together."

Hope tried her best to hide her blush, but Chica could already tell that she was right.

_Why does everyone bother me about Goldie? Is it that obvious that I like him? _

"Alright, so what if I like Goldie? I mean I don't! Of course I don't! We're just friends! But if I did, what does it matter to you?" Hope said grumpily.

"Listen Hope. I know I made myself seem like a bitch the other day, but he was talking about my fia- boyfriend. He was talking about my boyfriend. I care about Foxy a lot and it hurt my feelings that he would say something like that. Foxy is an amazing boyfriend! I know he would never cheat on me."

* * *

><p>As a flustered Jack was walking away from the stage, he bumped into someone.<p>

"Oh! I'm sorry I didn't mean to that!" Jack said, embarrassed.  
>"Aye lad, it's fine!" the person replied.<p>

Before he even got up and spun around, Jack knew that voice anywhere. It belonged to the resident manwhore, Foxy. Though Jack couldn't help but feel a pulse of attraction course through him everytime he saw him. He mentally cursed at himself. Why does that happen? He knows he shouldn't find him attractive, considering everything Foxy has done, is doing, and plans on doing.

"Something on ye mind?" Foxy said to the dazed waiter.  
>"U-uh, nothing!" Jack said.<p>

Foxy smirked. "Why it doesn't look like there's 'nothing' on that pretty face."

Jack shivered. Foxy came in a little closer, and Jack froze.

"You know we could always remedy your little 'problem' or whatever is going on to make you feel this way…" Foxy said, stroking his hand against Jack's flustered cheeks.

Jack jerked away. "Don't touch me here! I-I mean-"

"Oh I see what you mean lad."

The devious grin on Foxy's face caused Jack to tremble.

"_Shit shit shit shit._" Jack thought to himself. "_Why the hell did I say that!? I didn't mean that! Fuck my life._"

"I-I didn't mean that." Jack managed to get out.

"Lad," he said, putting an arm on Jack's shoulder, "You don't need to explain yourself to Cap'n Foxy. When you're ready, or maybe not so ready, you'll find me. Or I'll find you. Whatever is more convenient."

With that comment, and a seductive wink, Foxy was off. Jack, still trembling from the encounter and face a bright pink, finally mustered the strength to move. Starting at a slow pace first, he then broke out into a sprint from the lobby to his car, and sped off.

* * *

><p>"I guess I see why you felt that way." Hope said. In the back of her mind she knew she should say something about what she saw earlier, but she didn't think Chica would take it very well.<p>

"I may have been mad at Goldie, but he's like my little brother. I love him even when he's a pain in the ass. He's really important to me even when I'm angry, I care. Which gets to my point." Chica trailed off.

"What is your point by the way? You really didn't need my help." Hope said confused.

"Well, even though I'm mad at Goldie he is just like a brother to me. I can see that you two are getting close and just... Don't hurt him. He hasn't been in a relationship before, and the only ones he's seen have ended pretty badly. I don't want my best friend and brother getting hurt. I won't threaten you or anything. I'm not very scary anyways. I'm just gonna ask nicely. If you really like Goldie and want to go out with him, please, don't hurt him. He really doesn't deserve it." Chica sighed as she finished explaining herself.

Hope didn't know how to reply to that, luckily she didn't have to think about it. The girls both looked up as the chef they were speaking about came into the kitchen.

"Uh. hi?" Goldie said confused. "What are you two up to?"

"Nothing Goldie, I was actually just about to leave. I've got a date with my amazing boyfriend." Chica said, a bit of anger lacing her words. She finished up what she was doing and headed out the door to the kitchen leaving Hope and Goldie alone.

"Um." Hope said looking at Goldie, and suddenly realizing just how alone they were. A glance at the clock told her it was after closing. Most of the employees left almost as soon as the restaurant closed. I was very likely that she and Goldie were the only ones left inside the building, other than Mike and Mangle.

"What?" Goldie said nervously. Hope jumped and blushed furiously realizing she had been staring. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No, you're perfect. I mean fine! You're fine me and Chica were just chatting about work and… stuff." Hope cursed herself mentally. It seemed like whenever she was around Goldie she felt happy and wasn't so careful about what she said.

"Okay…" Goldie said nervously. "So are you just gonna stand there?" He took a few shuffling steps forward until he was in front of her. He smiled softly looking down at her.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm kinda distracted." Hope said sheepishly. She looked up at him noticing their height difference. For some reason she thought about how her head would fit perfectly under his chin nuzzled into his chest. All she could think about was what Chica had said. She wanted to hug Goldie, but the fear of hurting him if she got too close stopped her.

"I was gonna ask-" Goldie was interrupted by the clang of a pot hitting the floor and a quiet, "Ow!"

The pair of them looked around the room for the source of the sound, then back at each other, confused.

"What was tha-" Hope said cut short as she was shoved forward at the same time as Goldie. Before she could catch herself she was in Goldie's arms, their lips a very short distance away from each other. Everything zoned out for her except for Goldie and the butterflies fluttering in her tummy. It felt like they were frozen like that for hours, but it was only seconds before Goldie looked Hope in the eyes and pulled her in for a sweet, gentle kiss.

"I love you."


	7. Jack

**WARNING: This chapter has implied rape. Also the story is going to take a slight dark dip for a chapter or two, but its all to set up for stuff later.**

"Hey Jack wait up! I haven't gotten the chance to talk to you in weeks!" Hope said running up to her friend.

Jack turned around, "Hey Hope, what's up?"

"I heard some rumors about you… I just figured I would ask the source, but it's been so hard to get ahold of you lately! What have you been up to?"

"Uh, nothing much." Jack said nervously thinking about the past two weeks where he had spent each night going farther and farther with Bonnie. If he was lucky he would get to go all the way with him today.

"Hmmm. It's just I heard you were... involved with Bonnie. Thats not true right? I mean him and Freddy only broke up a few weeks ago!" Hope said, desperately hoping that what the Alliance said was a lie.

"What if I am?" Jack said defensively, "Bonnie and Freddy aren't a couple anymore. Freddy threw him away with his crap about having a kid. I would never push that on my Bonnie!"

"Jack it wasn't Freddy's fault! He has medical issue! How could you do that?" Hope said frustrated.

"Whatever his reason is I don't care! Bonnie is mine now! Freddy doesn't deserve someone as great as Bonnie! So leave me alone and go fuck the lesbians in the kitchen or whatever you do in there all the time. Oh yeah I forgot. You 'help' Goldie right? Yeah I'm sure you 'help' him a whole whole lot. Leave me alone and leave Bonnie alone. And I'll leave you alone." Jack said turning and storming off.

Hope stood in the middle of the parking lot staring at Jack as he walked away. She didn't mean to tick him off, but he had no right to act that way. She could feel the anger building up. She closed her eyes and counted to ten, something Goldie had taught her, and walked into the restaurant.

* * *

><p>The day was long and mundane for Jack. Well, it wasn't completely fine. The thing with Hope this morning wasn't pleasant. Maybe he was too harsh on her. Though he wasn't all heartbroken about it. Bonnie was his now, right? No way he would leave him and go back to Freddy. But maybe he might…<p>

He pushed the doubt out of his mind when he saw Bonnie coming towards him. The dinner rush had just ended, and there wasn't anyone in need of service. Even if there was, the waiters and waitresses on duty wouldn't mind picking up a few tables.

"Hey there babe." Bonnie said, walking up to Jack, giving him a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Hey, what's up?" Jack said. Mentally, he was waiting desperately in anticipation for what Bonnie might say. Hopefully it meant what he was longing for.

"Well, I was hoping we could go a little further right now, if you catch my drift."  
>"Oh! I don't see a problem with it, let's go."<p>

A happy smirk appeared on Bonnie's face, clearly satisfied with the answer. The two quickly joined hands, and in a jog, made it to the Supply Closet. As soon as the door was shut, the two started to kiss fiercely.

Jack paused for a moment and Bonnie was confused.

"Are you ok with doing this?" Bonnie asked. "We don't have to do this if you're not ready."  
>"No I'm ready!" Jack said, eager to keep things moving. "It's just that… did you bring…"<br>"Bring what?"  
>"Protection."<br>"Oh! That. We're pretty covered on that."

Bonnie then went over to a nearby shelf and moved some boxes around. He pulled out what looked to be a box of cleaning pads.

"That's not what I meant." Jack said.  
>Bonnie laughed. "Look inside."<p>

Peeking into the box, Jack found exactly what he thought would be in there.

"Alright, let's do this." Jack said, fishing out a packet.

* * *

><p>Hope sighed as she got ready to go home after a long day. As she neared the door Carrie and Toni jumped out and said in unison, "You're going to miss the meeting!" Then proceeded to drag her towards the party room.<p>

She fell into a chair when Carrie and Toni let go and she couldn't help but laugh. She had a long, stressful day, and if anything, she knew that the girls could always make her laugh.

"Okay so first order of business. Who wants some Diet Mountain Dew?!" Carrie said handing out bottles of the beverage.

"So Hope…" Mike said seriously.

Toni jumped in, "What is the situation with Goldie!?" She said in a frustrated tone.

"Yeah!" Carrie said excitedly, "He said he loves you! Why haven't you been seeing him?"

"I can make it easier for you to be in the kitchen if that's the problem." Mangle said.

Hope blushed a deep shade of red and sunk lower in her chair as if trying to hide.

"You can't get out of this Honey." Mangle said, "The alliance wants an answer and we will get it."

"Plus i just gave you the best drink ever!" Carrie said as if that was incentive to spill.

"C'mon Hope!" Toni said, Bouncing slightly in her chair. "Do you not love him back?"

"No!" Hope shouted defensively.

"So she does love him!" Mike exclaimed as if he had just made a big scientific breakthrough.

Hope tried her best to hide, but there was no way out of this. How to explain what was happening though? She loved Goldie. She really did, but what Chica said, the kiss, the unexpected surprise of Goldie kissing her, and now the problems with Jack. It had been two weeks since that moment in the kitchen, but she just kept getting more and more nervous about it.

"I...Yeah… I like him I guess." Hope said nervously. She didn't want to say she loved him. The first person who should hear her say that was Goldie himself. Yet, when she had the chance she didn't.

"Why did you run out when he said he loved you then!" Toni asked, exasperated.

Hope flashed back to those moments after the kiss.

* * *

><p>"I love you." Goldie said, looking at Hope as if she was the most perfect thing in the world.<p>

Hope could feel the happiness and love blooming in her chest at the sound of those words. She wanted to say it back, but what if she hurt him? Chica had warned her that Goldie was fragile.

Hope looked at Goldie, trying to formulate some response, but try as she might she couldn't. The panic overrode the happiness she was feeling and only got worse as she saw the glow of happiness slip out of Goldie's eyes as she continued to stand silently.

She took one last look at him, mumbled, "I'm sorry," And ran out of the building, tears streaking her face.

* * *

><p>"I…. I couldn't." Hope said, tears forming in her eyes again. She looked at her friends in the Alliance and couldn't hold it back anymore. She cried and poured out her feelings for Goldie, and why she couldn't tell him.<p>

"Sweetie…" Mangle said gently resting a hand on her arm.

"It's not as scary to say those words as you think Hope." Mike said gently, trying to calm her down.

"Hey now…" Toni said gently, "Don't get upset. I understand what you feel. Me and Carrie had a beginning too. I honestly wasn't always so outgoing. Little C here broke through a really thick shell. You know how excitable she is, she was ready to say it long before I was."

"Yeah," Carrie said her usually loud voice now much quieter, "I told Toni I loved her after what? A week?" Toni nodded, smiling. "And she looked at me as if I told her I was a four headed chicken. She had a similar reaction to you, and of course I was heart broken at first, but the thing is, with love you gotta be willing to wait. And boy was it worth it! I got the best, most beautiful, sexiest little bunny a girl could ask for!" Carrie finished as she nuzzled into Toni.

Hope smiled. If Carrie and Toni had a similiar problem and they were still perfectly happy, then maybe Goldie and her could make things work. There was still one problem though…

"What about Chica?" Hope said nervously.

"Hope, " Mike said calmly, "Do you think Goldie loves you like he says he does?" Hope nodded quickly. "Then even if you do manage to hurt him it will be okay. Love always comes with risk of getting hurt. And if he loves you enough to say that, even after the things Chica went through in the name of love, then I think he knows that." Mike smiled at Hope, then looked towards Mangle who gave a nod of approval.

"You guys may be really weird, and ridiculous sometimes with your meddling in relationships, but sometimes you know just the right things to say. Hope hugged each of them and smiled, giggling as the conversation moved to the topic of Frank not being a bottom.

"I swear that boy is meant to bottom!" Toni said in exaggerated frustration.

All the alliance members laughed as the conversation went in a lighter direction.

* * *

><p>"Wow." Jack said as he walked out of the restaurant. "That was…"<br>"Amazing? Exhilarating?" Bonnie said.  
>"All of the above."<br>"Yeah, the first time I had control, it was a great time."

"Why don't we do it again?"  
>"What do you mean? We're done for the day."<br>"Not in the Supply Closet! At my place. We could, you know, change roles. It's been awhile since I've gotten anything."

"Oh! Yeah. Why don't we?"

"Great! Let's go now."  
>"Wait, what about my car?"<br>"Follow me."

The two waiters then got into their separate vehicles. Once Bonnie was ready, Jack began to drive off, Bonnie close behind. It wasn't long until the two were back at Jack's apartment complex, and headed up in the elevator, lips locked.

"Wait." Bonnie said. "Don't you have a roommate?"  
>"Not anymore." Jack stated. "He moved out a week ago to his girlfriend's apartment. They've been talking about doing it for a few months now, and he finally went through with it."<p>

"Okay. I just wanted to make sure so things didn't get… awkward."

"Trust me, all that will be going on in the apartment will be you and me."

With a laugh from Bonnie, they reached fifth floor, where Jack's apartment is located. The two got out and went down the hall. Once they got to Jack's apartment, he unlocked it, and they headed straight for the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Hope stood by the door to the kitchen trying to muster up the courage to go in and say something to Goldie. Just as she was about to push the door open it swung open and knocked her down.<p>

"I am so sorry!" Goldie said rushing to her side and checking her over, "Are you okay? Are you hurt? I'm so sorry!" Goldie helped Hope to her feet and led her to a chair in the back of the kitchen.

"I'm okay Goldie," Hope said giggling. She looked up at him and tried to smile, but she faltered a bit when she saw the sadness in his eyes. "I know that I haven't been here in a while…"

"Two weeks…" Goldie whispered quietly.

"I just…" Hope sighed trying to gather her thoughts, "I was scared."

"What?" Goldie said confused.

"I was afraid that I would hurt you, or that I wouldn't be a good girlfriend…" Hope said tears forming in her eyes.

"No. No, no, no. Oh Hope, you silly silly girl." Goldie said kneeling down and wiping away the tears that were starting to run down her cheeks.

"I love you Goldie." Hope whispered quietly.

"I love you too, Hope" Goldie replied wrapping his arms around her and giving her a gentle kiss.

* * *

><p>The next day went along more of the same for Jack. The only thing that had made him sad was that he didn't see Bonnie all day, since they were so busy. However, he did run into the last person he wanted to see.<p>

Freddy.

He had waved him over, as the two had made eye contact, but Jack wasn't thrilled. Granted this was the only lull in service they had all day, and the dinner rush was in a few hours, but he didn't want to spend it talking to Freddy.

"Hey Freddy!" Jack said, trying to be as convincing as possible, "What's going on?"  
>"Well I think I'm going to man up." Freddy said with a sigh. "I've been thinking of what I am going to tell Bonnie, to apologize. I don't expect anything from it, but I would rather explain myself than continue with this… this…"<p>

Freddy began to trail off and Jack could tell that he was biting back tears.

"_Whoa._" Jack thought. "_He's really sad about this. If I knew he was feeling like this, then I wouldn't have even let Bonnie in._"

Jack then felt himself fighting back tears of guilt as Freddy had recomposed himself.

"Are you alright?" Freddy said, noticing how Jack's face was.  
>"Y-yeah." Jack said. "I think it's a good idea, apologizing to Bonnie. He has been pretty sad himself too. Explaining yourself would be a great way to go. Actually, why don't you go to him now? I can cover both of your tables if anyone comes in."<p>

"You think so? I'll go! Thanks for covering the tables Jack."

"No problem."

Though as Freddy began to walk away, Jack couldn't help but feel he said the wrong thing. It was the right thing to say, but Jack wasn't convinced that Bonnie would stay pure. Jack shook his head. Bonnie was furious at Freddy! There's no way that he would go back to him after these weeks so easily, right?

Right?

* * *

><p>That was hours ago. Jack was livid. Where the hell could those two be? He had an answer in his mind, but he ignored it. Better get through this part of the shift. Sucks that it is the dinner rush, and it is packed more than usual. There's even waiting going on! Honestly, this place's food isn't even that good, and waiting seems a bit dedicated.<p>

Stressed, Jack was practically flying. He had to cover three sections of tables, and thankfully everyone was nice about it. They were short staffed too. Some of the staff went home early, and Bonnie and Freddy would have been a help.

However, the shift went pretty smoothly. Sighing, Jack headed towards the Supply Closet to get some cleaning supplies to clean up the already bussed tables. As he neared it, he heard rough noises, grunting, and some moaning.

"_No._" Jack thought to himself. "_It can't be. Maybe I'm just imagining it._"

But as he got closer, and had his hand inches from the handle he heard Bonnie's voice call out,

"**FREDDY!**" in complete ecstasy.

His hand froze, and in fact, his whole body froze. His body then started to shake uncontrollably, and his eyes began to water. When he had the strength, he bolted down the hallway at lighting speeds.

"_No. No. No. No. No._" was all he could think. The betrayal and loneliness he began to feel started to prod his thoughts. Bonnie was his lover. No, Freddy's lover. Bonnie was his best friend. Not anymore.

Essentially, he had no one now. Hope seemed mad at him for dating Bonnie for these past few weeks, so what would she think about him now? Laugh in his face. But she has been his best friend for years, so she would be there for him right? Not now it seemed.

There was one person at Freddy's who cared about him enough though. Jeremy. The two have bonded over the past few weeks, and he is all Jack has at the moment.

Dashing into the security office, he threw his arms around Jeremy in the chair.

"Jack, what happened? Why are you crying?" Jeremy asked in concern, noticing Jack's tear streaked face.

All Jack could do was sob. He didn't feel in control. Jeremy's touch was comforting.

Jeremy was going to ask something again, but Jack pressed his lips against his. In a few moments, he backed off, feeling flustered. He regretted doing that. Though Jeremy was the only thing that seemed stable in his life. Did he just blow it?

His received his answer when Jeremy's lips found his again. Wait. What?

When he finished, Jack asked, voice shaky from crying, "Y-you aren't a-angry that I k-kissed you?"  
>Jeremy smiled. "Why would I be?"<br>"B-because… i-it would r-ruin our f-friends-ship."  
>"It wouldn't and it didn't. Actually…"<br>"What?"  
>"Actually, I have had a crush on you since you started. Then I got to know you, and even though you have a bit of a rough exterior, once you get close to people, you're very kind and sweet."<p>

Jack then looked Jeremy in the eyes. His face was as red as a beet, and eyes that had the most sincere intentions. Looking at him now, he was in fact, really cute. His smile, those eyes, the hair. Plus, he was putting up with him in this state, and not complaining.

"To be honest," Jack struggled to get out, "I've liked you since day one too. I wasn't sure then, but I got to know you and you're the nicest person I've ever met. Not to mention the cutest too."  
>Jeremy chuckled. "Honestly?"<br>"Honestly."

After that, the two sat silently in the embrace. However, Jeremy then started to kiss Jack again, more passionately than before. Things were moving fast, almost a blur. First, Jack had his shirt off. Then Jeremy. Pretty soon the two were down to their underwear, with nothing left to do but strip themselves of that, and go to the point it took Jack weeks to get to with Bonnie.

In an instant, the two had not a lick of clothing on.

* * *

><p>Well after closing, Jack was finally leaving. The encounter with Jeremy left him feeling as if he was floating on a cloud. Especially the goodbye kiss, so tender.<p>

Jack hardly noticed that it was indeed after closing, and there wasn't anyone around. Or so he thought. He barely made it to the end of the main hallway when something grabbed his right hand.

Turning around, Jack could tell in the dimly lit hallway that it was Foxy.

"What do you want?" Jack asked, trying to mask his fear.  
>"Why it be <em>you<em> lad." Foxy said. Jack detected alcohol on his breath after he spoke.

"I don't understand…"

"Don't think I didn't hear you and your 'friend' in the security office not long ago. You performed perfectly. Now _I_ want a turn."

Jack's breath stopped. This couldn't be happening.

"As flattering as that sounds, I don't want to do that again. I've had enough for tonight, plus you aren't my type." Jack said, trying to wriggle himself free.

Foxy tightened his grip, and grabbed Jack's other hand. "Oh, I don't think you get it do you. Cap'n Foxy _always_ gets what he wants."

"If it wasn't clear, I don't want to! No! Let me go!"

Jack flailed around, but to no avail. His strength was nowhere near the entertainer's. All the while, Foxy just laughed.

"You know, I've always liked your type." Foxy said in a husky voice. "The ones who think they are strong enough to break free, and have the guts to say no. Yet, your efforts are useless as you are still stuck in my grasp. You were easy to capture, and it'll be even easier to get on you, as you'll just give up and submit."

Stunned, Jack's mouth went dry. He felt like throwing up.

"You won't get away with this, Jeremy's working the night shift." Jack said. "JER-"

But before Jack could get the first syllable of Jeremy's name out, Foxy clamped a hand over his mouth, readjusting his body so that he still had a firm grasp on Jack.

"Why, that won't be necessary." Foxy replied. "You're with Cap'n Foxy now. There's no need for security to get involved. I'll take care of you real nice."

And with that, Foxy dragged a thrashing Jack into the restrooms.


	8. Aftermath

**Still in a sad bit here guys. Sorry about that! It'll get better soon!**

Jeremy got up from his chair and stretched. His shift was pretty boring and uneventful. The exception was that part with Jack, and it took all he could to stay awake for the rest of the shift.

He then walked out of the office, heading towards the parking lot. Though he barely made it out of the main hall when he heard a loud clanging noise. After a few moments, he thought it was safe to go, but then heard the clanging again, and a muffled scream. From the echo reverberating through the restaurant, Jeremy determined it was coming from the bathroom. He started towards it, cautiously. The banging sound returned as he neared the men's room entrance, though this time it was accompanied by a distressed voice,

"**HELP! JEREMY! SOMEBODY!**"

Jack's voice.

Jeremy then dashed inside, and nearly gagged at what he saw. Jack was tied up and only in his boxers and socks. His shirt was partially ripped, and discarded in the sink. His pants and shoes were over in the corner near the wastebasket. And his glasses were perched atop a urinal.

"What the hell happened here?" Jeremy said, as he began to untie Jack.

As soon as he finished his sentence, he looked up and saw Jack's tear-streaked face begin to water again. He was about to ask why but then he saw a white substance nearby. And on Jack.

Whoever did this to Jack did a poor job of tying him up, and he was free in an instant. He immediately latched on to Jeremy after he was freed.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" he said over and over.

"You're welcome." Jeremy said. "Come on, let's clean you off a bit, and then get you dressed again."

Jack nodded. They went over to the sinks and got some paper towels wet to wipe him down. After that, they went through the restrooms and retrieved pieces of Jack's clothing and he put them back on. After a few short moments, Jack was fully clothed again.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Jeremy offered.  
>"Y-yeah. Thank you." Jack said.<p>

The two then walked out of the restrooms into the main hall. Jeremy just hoped they would leave before Mike and Mangle showed up. Even though they would express their sympathies and try to find out who did it in a heartbeat, something told Jeremy it would be better to have Jack at home as soon as possible.

It wasn't long before the two reached the parking lot. Jack had gotten ahead of Jeremy and was about to get into the driver's seat when Jeremy jumped in front of him.

"Oh no you're not." Jeremy said. "Hand over the keys, and I'll drive. You've been through a lot in the past few hours, and you probably aren't in the best mindset to drive right now."  
>"Okay." Jack said, disengaged.<p>

He handed over the keys and went around to the passenger side. The two took their seats and buckled up. Their drive was quite, mainly because Jack was just staring out the window.

"_Man, I hope he's okay._" Jeremy thought. "_Because whoever did this to him is dead as soon as I find out._"

Jeremy pushed his anger to the side for a minute. He needed to be comforting and understanding with Jack right now, not angry.

In a ride that seemed like hours, they finally reached Jack's complex. The two got out and started for the building.

"Why are you coming with me?" Jack said, confused.  
>"Because you need someone to be with you." Jeremy said. "Whether you want it or not, I'm going to be here, because I care."<p>

His smile met one similar on Jack's, though his was weaker.

Entering the building, they went towards a bank of elevators and rode one up to Jack's floor. They then exited and Jack opened up the apartment. Jack then let out a yawn.

"Why don't you get some rest?" Jeremy suggested. "I could tuck you in if you want."  
>"Okay. You really don't have to." Jack said as he started towards his room, Jeremy following closely behind.<p>

The two made it to Jack's room and he stripped his clothing except for his boxers, and threw a tank top over it. He then climbed into the bed that Jeremy had turned down for him.

As Jeremy was tucking Jack in he muttered something.

"What was that?" Jeremy asked.

Jack sighed, face turning red. "I said you get the stuffed animal out of the closet?"  
>"Sure thing."<p>

Jeremy then walked into Jack's closet, and saw a purple bunny perched on one of the selves.

"This one?" Jeremy said, bringing it over to the bed.  
>"Yeah, him. Thank you." Jack said, taking it from Jeremy, cuddling it.<br>"What's his name?"  
>"Bonnie."<br>"Bonnie?"  
>"Don't laugh. I've had him since I was very young. Back then I didn't know that Bonnie was more of a girls name, okay?"<br>"I wasn't laughing. I actually find that a very fitting name for such a bunny."

Jack then let a smile onto his face. Not a small one, but a legitimate smile.

"Alright, so why don't you and Bonnie get some rest, and I'll check on you later, okay?" Jeremy said, kissing Jack and the stuffed rabbit on the head.

"Thank you." Jack said.

"No problem."

Jeremy then began to walk out. But then Jack suddenly called out.

"Jeremy!"

"What is it?" Jeremy asked, confused.

"C-could you come back up later? Like not just call, uh, like come back and see me?"  
>Jeremy smiled. "Of course! Do you have a spare key or something? Just in case you're still sleeping when I get back."<br>"Yeah, by the door. If you need to be buzzed in, tell the receptionist, Sabrina. She's really nice, and will let you in."  
>"Alright, I'll do that. Now get some sleep."<p>

"Okay. See you later Jeremy."

"See you later."

With that, Jeremy closed the door to Jack's room. He then grabbed the keys for the apartment and headed out of the complex. When he got to the front, he remembered his car! Sighing, he started his walk to Freddy's. It wasn't too bad, Jeremy did the right thing, he just wasn't in the mood for walking. Granted it was close, roughly under two and a half miles, but still a bit of a walk.

The walk took about a half hour or so, Jeremy thought once he was at Freddy's. He saw a few familiar cars here by now, Hope's, Freddy's, Bonnie's, and the few other early birds. He knew he had to tell Mangle something.

He walked into Freddy's and went straight for Mangle's office. Knocking, he waited until she said to come in. She was behind her desk, and had just finished inputting something into the computer.

When she saw Jeremy, she was shocked. "Jeremy? Why are you here? Your shift ended at opening. I didn't see you when I got in."

"Oh, I left and just came back." Jeremy said. "I wanted to tell you in person that Jack won't be here today."  
>"How come? We need everyone we can, you know."<br>"I do, but he has a real bad case of the stomach flu. Vomit and everything. He asked me to take care of him today, and I agreed."

"Why the poor dear! How did you find out?"  
>"He told me that he wasn't feeling well before he left last night, and I said I would stop by after my shift. Things didn't get better it seemed."<br>"Oh my! Yes, that's perfectly fine. I'll get someone to cover his tables. You go on back there! Don't let me keep you."  
>"Thank you Mangle."<br>"Anytime Jeremy!"

With that, Jeremy left and got into his car. He first went to his apartment to grab a few things, and then went back to Jack's.

* * *

><p>"Hey, guess who?" A familiar voice asked as hands covered Hope's eyes.<p>

"Goldie!" She giggled. Ever since they confessed their love for each other they acted as if they were back in those years of innocence and sweetness. Everything was laugh, smiles, hugs, and on the very rare occasion a kiss.

"Yeah, it's me!" Goldie said, spinning her around to face him, "Do you want to come with me to the kitchen for a minute?"

"Let me find someone to take my tables. I don't wanna risk leaving without a back up so close to opening." Goldie nodded at that and headed back towards the kitchen.

"Oh oh! Is he gonna ask you out! I bet he's gonna be like 'Hopey wanna get married?'" Hope heard Carrie squeal. She blushed and tried to hide a laugh as she turned around to see Carrie and Toni.

"Hey! Nobody is getting married! Me and Goldie aren't even dating!" She said protectively. She wanted to be mad, but the way Carrie acted, she just couldn't be mad at her. So try as she might, Hope couldn't help but laugh.

"I betcha he's gonna ask you out." Toni said slinging her arm across Hope's shoulders. Hope blushed at that. No way would Goldie ask her out. She was just a lame waitress, who happened to also know how to make good pizza. Just because they said they loved each other and kissed a few times didn't guarantee anything. She had enough experience to know that.

"Oh just shush you two. He probably just wants help prepping for the day. Now if you can go ask Freddy about taking my tables for a minute I can go find out which of us is right!" Hope said. As much as she tried to convince herself she had no chance of getting with Goldie, she still held on to a little bit of Hope that she was wrong.

"On it." The two girls said quickly running to find Freddy. Of course you give them a task they think will advance their ship and their on it in a flash.

Hope wandered off into the kitchen. Goldie was standing at the kitchen counter working on his prep for the day.

"So what's up Goldie?" Hope asked, coming to stand next to him.

"Oh you're here!" Goldie said jumping and quickly slipping something small into his pocket.

"WelI I said I would be here didn't I?" Hope said, trying to determine what he put in his pocket.

"I wanted to ask you… Uh… Would it be okay if we maybe…?" He stuttered, trying to find his words.

"If you want to stop acting how we've been acting we can. I can understand if you don't like the kissing and stuff…" Hope said trying to bite back tears. She had a tendency to go straight to the negative, and the first thing she thought of was Goldie leaving her.

"What?" Goldie asked, practically yelling the word, "Of course not I love your kisses! I love being with you! I was going to ask if you wouldn't mind being official. Like an actual thing instead of this weird friends, slightly more than friends thing. I would never leave you or ask you to stop doing things with me! Hope, you can't always think something bad is gonna happen." Goldie hugged Hope close, and she laughed a little at her needless worry.

"Do you want to go on a date with me Hope?" Goldie asked, smiling down at her.

Hope smiled happily, "Of course I do!" She hugged him and sneaked a small kiss on the cheek before telling him goodbye and going off to work her shift.

* * *

><p>Jack was running down the hallways of Freddy's again. He didn't know why, or from who, but he kept going. Turning a corner, he saw Bonnie, and ran up to him.<p>

As soon as he did, the waiter's face contorted in disgust. "Why are you here, _slut_? Didn't I tell you that Freddy and I are back together? Get out of here you piece of shit!"

Taken aback, Jack ran before Bonnie could see the tears forming in his eyes. Jack then found himself in the kitchen, and Hope was standing in front of him.

"Oh look who it is." she said, facing him. "The little _baby_. Crying? Well boo hoo I don't feel bad for you. You deserved the heartache from Bonnie! Serves you right!"

Jack then ran away again. He felt the tears coming down his face in full force now. Why was this happening? He turned into the security office and found Jeremy sitting there. When he looked up, he seemed agitated.

"Well, well, well." Jeremy said. "If it isn't the pathetic excuse of a life? You know, I feel bad for the time I gave you after what he did to you. Though you know why I did? Because I felt _sorry_ for you. I _pitied_ you. But now I don't feel so bad for you. I found about your thing with Bonnie. You deserved **every **bit of what you got."

Feeling his knees buckle, Jack fell to the ground in a heap of sadness and tears.

"**JACK!**"

Jack's eyes flickered open to see Jeremy standing over him in his bedroom. He felt tears in his eyes, and he was hyperventilating. Jeremy then wrapped his arms around him and started stroking him. After a minute or two, Jack felt better.

"You were having a nightmare." Jeremy said. "Want to talk about it?"  
>"N-not r-really." Jack choked out. "Though it's better now that you're here."<p>

"Okay. Here, why don't you join me in the kitchen? I made us lunch."  
>"W-will there be some for Bonnie?"<br>"Of course."

Jeremy then got up, and extended a hand to Jack. Jack then grabbed his stuffed rabbit in one hand, and took Jeremy's in the other. The lunch consisted of sandwiches, chips, and pop. There were some cut up veggies too.

They ate the lunch in a swift manner, Jack pretending to feed Bonnie some of the cut up carrots every so often. It made Jeremy laugh, and Jack did too. When they were finished, Jack tried to get up to clean up, but Jeremy insisted that he sit down and relax. While Jeremy cleaned, Jack played pretend with Bonnie, like he did when he was little.

Jack didn't even realize that Jeremy was watching him until he looked up. He felt embarrassed.

"You didn't have to stop!" Jeremy said. "Sorry, I was just watching."

Jack sighed. "I will. You probably think I look like a five year old or something."

Jeremy pulled him in for a hug. "No I don't. In fact, it doesn't bug me at all."  
>"Really?"<br>"Really."

"So, is it okay if I ask if we can play some board games?"  
>"Sure!"<p>

Jack felt as happy as if he was a kid again on Christmas morning. He grabbed a couple games like Scrabble and Uno, along with a few others. The two played the afternoon away until dinnertime. They paused, and reheated some leftover spaghetti Jack had in his fridge. But afterwards, Jack yawned, and rubbed his eyes.

"Tired?" Jeremy asked.  
>"Yeah." Jack said. "Is it okay if I go back to bed?"<br>"Not at all. Come on, I'll tuck you in."

So Jack, Jeremy, and the stuffed Bonnie were all back in the bedroom. They repeated the same scene as before, but Jack asked Jeremy,

"Would you stay? Here? Until I fall asleep? And, like, after that?" Jack asked, nervously.

"Sure! Unless you don't want to, though I did bring some stuff over if you want me to spend the night. Is that what you want?"  
>"Y-yes please. Will you?"<br>"Sure. Let me change first."

Jeremy then walked out of the bedroom into the living area. He grabbed his bag and changed into his pajamas: a t-shirt over his boxers. Heading back into Jack's room after changing, and turning the lights of the apartment off, and locking up, he found Jack fast asleep, cuddling Bonnie.

Smiling, he kissed the two on the head, and climbed into the bed next to them.

* * *

><p>"Hey Hope." Freddy said as he walked with Hope towards their respective tables. "I took your advice and talked to Bonnie. Things are good with the two of us now." He smiled happily.<p>

"That's great!" Hope said, feeling a twinge of regret from knowing how things were with Jack and Bonnie.

"Yeah." Freddy said, a dreamy look in his eyes. "Oh by the way, Mangle wanted you in her office. I dunno what for. I can take your tables for now if you want."

"Thanks Freddy! I'll be back as soon as possible." Hope's old mentor nodded and walked off towards his table. Hope served the table she was currently on and then rushed off to Mangle's office.

"Hey Mangle! What did you need me for?" Hope said as she slipped into the office.

"Oh, yeah. You help out a lot in the kitchen right?" Mangle asked as if she didn't already know the answer.

"Uh, yeah. Me and Goldie worked out a system to make pizzas pretty fast…" Hope said confused.

"Well then," Mangle said with a mischievous smile, "I think we need another Chef. We always seem to have too many wait staff on the floor and not quite enough food coming out fast enough."

"Your switching me to the Chef position!" Hope said a little too excited.

Mangle smiled, "You can start today if you want. Goldie's and your shift seem to correspond quite often. I hope that's alright."

"Of course that's great! Thanks Mangle. I better get to work!" Hope said practically running to the kitchen.

"Goldie guess what!" She said running into the kitchen only to see Chica.

"What's got you so excited Hope? Sorry Goldie went to help sort out orders or something. By the way what's up with you two? I never get the chance to talk to both of you at the same time." Chica looked at Hope curiously.

"Oh. Hey Chica I got switched to the Chef position!" Hope said hoping the other question would be dropped.

"That's great! But what about my other question?" Chica asked.

"Uh…" Hope said nervously. "I uh… It's just coincidence." Hope shuffled nervously as Goldie walked in behind her.

"Hopey!" Goldie said wrapping his arms around her, apparently not noticing Chica.

"Uhm… Goldie…. _Look,_" She whispered.

Goldie looked up to see Chica and jumped away from Hope. "I uh Chica uh hi?"

"What the hell is going on? Have you two been trying to hide that from me? Is that why you haven't both been here at the same time? Cause you didn't want me to know you were _dating_?" Chica asked offended.

"I…. I'm sorry Chica… I thought you wouldn't like it…." Goldie said looking down at his shoes.

"I can't believe this! One, why would you hide it, and two, how do you think you hid it? You idiot it's obvious you got a girlfriend I've never seen you so happy!" Chica said playfully slapping Goldie on the back of the head.

He looked up and smiled, "I don't know i figured you'd be too busy with Mr. Pirate to notice. I'm glad you did though. You're not mad?" He asked nervously.

"Of course not! Come here you two lovebirds!" Chica said happily pulling both Hope and Goldie into a hug.

* * *

><p>Two days after his run in with Foxy, and just one after his day with Jeremy, Jack was back at work. He asked Freddy for a new uniform, which he gladly supplied. When questioned <em>why<em> it was torn, Jack lied and said a dog attacked him.

The day wasn't too bad, more or less of the same. Serving people, and fulfilling other miscellaneous requests from Mangle. He was finishing one of those requests up before heading off on his lunch break by taking something over to Mark in the Prize Corner.

When he couldn't find the proprietor, he assumed he and Frank were 'busy', so he left the box on the counter. He turned around to leave, but froze for a moment. Foxy was heading towards him. Common sense told him that he had nothing to worry about, because he wasn't coming completely towards him, but panic and paranoia told him to run.

So he bolted out of the room, headed towards Jeremy's office.

Meanwhile, Foxy continued walking until he reached Chica, who was just waiting outside of the Prize Corner area. He gave her a kiss, and a hug.

When it was over, Chica asked Foxy, "Hey, do you know what's up with Jack?"  
>"No lass, I don't." he said. "Why, what's going on?"<p>

"Well he just ran past me and seemed like he was crying. And I could've sworn that he was saying '_No Foxy no_' under his breath. Did you do something to him?"  
>"Why I haven't! Maybe you just heard him wrong."<br>"Probably. Now let's go eat."

While the pirate and the chef talked, Jack finished his run to Jeremy's office. Though, he didn't find Jeremy there. Running again, he raced through the restaurant and found him backstage with the band. He practically jumped into Jeremy's lap, hyperventilating, and biting back tears.

"_I don't care._" Jack thought. "_I don't care that the band sees me like this. I just want Jeremy._"

Jeremy asked Jack, "What happened?"

"I-I s-saw h-him walking towards m-me." Jack squeaked out.

"What? Who is 'he'?" Frank asked. "What is going on?"  
>"Yeah Jack!" Carrie chirped, "We're your friends here."<p>

But as soon as Carrie finished her sentence, Jack began to bawl. Jeremy, not wanting to have him in front of the band much longer, stood up with Jack. Holding him bridal style, he began to walk out.

"You guys will be alright for a few minutes?" Jeremy asked, not expecting an answer. "I need to go to my office real quick. I'll be right back."

So the security guard took the sobbing waiter out of the backstage area, leaving a confused band behind. Immediately, Toni and Carrie swiveled in their chairs to face one another. There was just so much to talk about.

"So what do you think happened?" Carrie asked. "I'm concerned for Jack."  
>"Me too." Toni said. "Poor guy hardly has any friends here since he went straight to fucking Bonnie."<br>"I don't think they're together anymore…"  
>"WHAT?"<br>"Yeah. I saw Freddy and Bonnie leaving the Supply Closet the other day before we left."  
>"And you just waited until now to tell me?"<br>"I didn't think it was important!"  
>"Well it is now. Though it seems like one of my ships is being fulfilled."<br>"Which one?"  
>"Are you blind? Jack and Jeremy! Though there is a piece to this puzzle missing…"<br>"What is it?"  
>"Well Little C, it's that Jack is acting strange. I heard through one of the janitors that they found what looked like a gag and rope in the men's restroom trash."<br>"Do you think that Bonnie or Jeremy did something to Jack?"  
>"Absolutely not! Bonnie, though a little loose, would never do anything like that. Jeremy, he's a total sweetie. I mean, look at how he was treating Jack!"<p>

The two started debating furiously while Frank sat and watched. He then cleared his throat, and the two angrily turned their heads to him.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" they said, enraged.  
>"Hey, calm down." Frank said. "I just wanted to offer an opinion."<br>"Fine." Toni sighed. "What is it Frank?"  
>"Well if you think someone did it to him, wouldn't Foxy be the first on your list? I mean he is quite the manwhore, and has a past."<p>

At this revelation, both women's jaws dropped. How did they not think of that!

"We'll discuss this with the Alliance." Toni said, voice stone cold. "Oh, look at the time! Next set guys!"

The enthusiasm Toni had said in the last part of her sentence was forced. As happy as they were to perform, they were reluctant, and very concerned for their friend.


	9. Date Night

**I'm so so sorry for the long wait! I've been sick and doctorwho9000 wouldn't really like to get sick too while he's over here writing with me. As an apology for the long wait, there will be a double update. Once we finish up Chapter 10 it will be posted, so probably in a few hours.**

"Are you really going on a date with Goldie!?" Carrie squealed.

"Uh… Yeah I guess I am…" Hope said shyly.

"That's so cool!" Toni said excitedly. "I can hook you up with condoms in case he forgets. My mom always buys me some in the hope that I'll leave little C."

"No!" Hope said blushing like crazy.

"That confident he'll remember? Better safe then sorry sweetie." Toni said with a disapproving look.

"NO! I mean me and Goldie are not going to need them!" Hope said furiously.

"Sweetie the pill isn't always effective. Best to be double protected." Toni said nodding confidently.

"I am not fucking Goldie! Get that through your head!" Hope said fuming.

"Awwwwwwwwww." Carrie said pouting, "But it would be so cute! I bet you guys would go all soft and gentle and make love. Awwwww. It's gonna be adorable!"

"Carrie. Boundaries! You may be an exhibitionist, but I am not! And I don't think Goldie is either!" Hope said blushing, but still angry.

"Yo girl, you won't know until you get a look at that golden dick." Toni said with a smirk.

"Oh my God. I am not talking to you two about my boyfriend ever again." Hope said walking away from the two giggling fangirls.

* * *

><p>"Why do I have to take this delivery to the Prize Corner? It's not my fault they took it to the wrong delivery doors!" Hope said irritated.<p>

"Come on Hope. It's not a big deal." Goldie said gently.

Hope sighed and lifted up the boxes. "I'll be back." She walked out the door and headed towards the Prize Corner.

As she walked she looked around for Jack. She hadn't seen him since after the argument the other day. She was still looking when she bumped into a familiar scrawny teenager.

"Hi! Hello! What's up Hope?" BB asked innocently.

"You still work here?" Hope said annoyed. "I figured you would get fired after the owner heard about you pinning his son."

"Of course I do! Sempai noticed that I was in trouble and told his dad to let me stay! But his Dad said next time he's getting a restraining order and Sempai agreed. Oh things would be better if only Foxy Sempai would notice me." BB said sadly.

"Uh yeah. Good luck with that. I'm gonna go…." Hope said walking around him.

"Wait!" BB said grabbing her arm. "Where are you going? Can I come? Will Sempai be there?"

"I'm going to the Prize Corner… I've got to go by the Kid's Cove on the way, but shouldn't you leave Foxy alone? Eh, I don't care I've got work to do. You can get yourself fired if you want." Hope said shrugging BB off.

As Hope continued towards the Prize Corner she noticed that BB was trailing her like a lost puppy. At least until she walked by the Kid's Cove, where he took of like a bullet.

"Hey Mary? You busy?" Hope called out grumpily as she reached the Prize Counter. He wasn't at the desk, so maybe he was in the back room?

"Mark? I've got a delivery. I don't wanna leave it here alone." Hope said, listening for any sign that Mark was there. After a minute the back room door opened and Mark stepped out. His usual angry disposition looked like it was practically gone. As hard as he tried to not smile and remain angry at the world he was shining with happiness.

"What happened to the stick up your ass? Since when were you actually happy?" Hope asked jokingly.

"Hey leave my baby alone" Frank said as he came out of the back room and wrapped his arms protectively around Mark, resting his hands on Marks belly.

"I was just joking." Hope said, "What's with you two. You never act like this. Mark is never happy and you never actually act like a protective top instead of a weak bottom. I'm confused."

"Nothing!" Mark said quickly resting his hands on top of Frank's. The two men were absentmindedly rubbing Mark's belly.

"Geez you guys are acting like a couple pregnant with their fir-" Hope stopped mid sentence and stared at Mark and Frank, "OH MY GOD YOU'RE PREGNANT."

* * *

><p>Since he started at Freddy's, Jack finally encountered his first slow day. It was raining outside, and probably would rain up through most of dinner, and since people don't typically like to go out in the rain, business was shot for the day.<p>

Except for one rude customer. He sat down in Jack's section, and it ruined his day. Nothing could be done to his high standards. The pizza he ordered was supposed to be pepperoni UNDER the onions, and they were put on top and mixed in.

Forcing a pleasant smile, Jack took the pizza up from the table. Within a few short moments, he was back in the kitchen, where Goldie was at work on a pizza.

He looked up and smiled. "Hey Jack! Why do you have that pizza with you?"  
>"Because Mr. Snootypants out there can't handle his pepperoni ON TOP of his onions." Jack said with an irritated sigh.<p>

"Oh. That order. I had Hope make it, and I guess she forgot to read the specifications. Don't worry, I'll make you another one."  
>"Thank you. Speaking of Hope, where did she go? I thought I saw her in here earlier."<p>

By now Goldie was already saucing a new crust and adding cheese to it. He reached down for the other toppings and Jack couldn't hear him.

"I didn't hear you, could you say that again?" Jack asked.  
>"I said that she went to go take something over to the Prize Corner." he replied. "Oh, and by the way… I'm sorry if me dating your friend weirds you out."<p>

Jack's jaw dropped. When did these two start dating?

"Jack? Are you okay?" Goldie asked, concerned. "I knew it was a bad idea…"  
>"No, that's great!" Jack said, merrily. "Sorry for my reaction. I just have been out of the loop for a few days… maybe even weeks it seems."<p>

Goldie laughed. "We just started to date. So you haven't missed much. I honestly thought you would have been angry, since she is your best friend and all, and you have a crush on her."  
>"Wait. Oh! No, I don't actually. I don't even swing that way."<br>"What do you… ohh. Oh. That's good for you!"

He finished topping the pizza, and put it into the oven. Turning back around, he asked,

"So, are you seeing anyone?"  
>"Uh, yeah. I'm seeing Jeremy." Jack answered.<br>"Aw, how sweet!"

Jack blushed. It had been awhile since anyone had said something nice like that to him, or even about him. They continued to talk for a little longer, and another order for Goldie came in. He went about the kitchen, gathering the ingredients for it. Though when he needed to grab something on the counter next to Jack, he flinched, and jumped slightly in the opposite direction.

Freezing up, and blinking hard, it took Goldie a moment to react. He finished his motion by picking up the container, then spoke.

"Uh, Jack," Goldie began. "Are you okay? I wasn't going to hit you or anything, I swear. I just need this container of anchovies."  
>"Yeah!" Jack said. "Perfectly fine!"<p>

Jack accidentally threw in a nervous laugh. Goldie then resumed making his pizza, but not before skeptically looking at Jack.

"You know, if you ever want to talk about anything, I'm here." Goldie said.  
>"Yeah. I might. Thanks Goldie!" Jack said.<br>"Anytime."

As soon as Goldie finished the pizza the oven dinged. He swapped the pizzas out, letting the other one rest for a minute before handing it to Jack.

"Here you go!" Goldie said, handing the hot pizza to Jack. "Pepperoni UNDER the onions."  
>"Thank you so much." Jack said, taking the pizza. "I have to go, but is it alright if I come back sometime and we can talk again?"<br>Goldie smiled and replied, "Sure. This was fun."

Jack returned the smile, and then headed back to the dining room with the pizza.

* * *

><p>After what felt years, the day at Freddy's finally ended. Jack sighed and headed for the door; it had been such a stressful day. To his surprise, Jeremy was waiting for him at the door.<p>

"Hey Jeremy," he said. "How was your day?"  
>"Good, how about yours?" Jeremy replied.<br>"Shitty, I had this one customer who couldn't be pleased."  
>"Aw, I'm sorry to hear that."<br>"Yeah. Hey, Jeremy?"

"Do you maybe want to… I don't know… spend the night again?"  
>"Sure! I hope you don't mind if I go get some stuff from my place first."<p>

"Not a problem. I'll walk with you to your car."

"Alright."

So the two joined hands and walked out to Jeremy's car together. When they reached it the two shared a kiss before parting ways.

"See you soon?" Jack asked, with a hint of nervousness in his voice.  
>"See you soon!" Jeremy replied cheerfully.<p>

* * *

><p>Hope smiled nervously waiting outside the kitchen door for Goldie. She was nervous about what Goldie had planned for the evening.<p>

"Hey Hope, ready for our date?" Goldie said walking out of the kitchen.

"Uh… yeah…. I'm just a little nervous." Hope said smiling a little.

Goldie led Hope to the dining room, which was empty of tables other than one two person table.

"We're having our date here?" Hope asked surprised.

"Y-yeah. Is that okay?" Goldie asked blushing nervously.

"Of course! But who's gonna cook and who's gonna serve?" Hope asked looking around.

"Chef Chica at your service!" Chica shouted from inside the kitchen.

"And I, Freddy, will be your server today." Freddy said as he came into the dining area and bowed.

"This is perfect! If only it wasn't so quiet I would be in pure heaven." Hope said looking at Goldie and smiling brightly.

"Oh, I have that covered too." Goldie said.

"Madame Toney and Madame Caroline at your service." Toni said walking out on stage with Carrie, both in fancy had to stifle a laugh as the two girls pulled some instruments from the back room. Toni sat down with a violin and Carrie sat down at a piano and began to play.

"Well, Hope? Is it heaven now?" Goldie said hugging her and smiling.

"Yeah! This night can't get an better!" Hope said smiling brightly.

"Hey! Dont say that till you've tried my cooking!" Chica said from the kitchen.

The couple sat down enjoying the music and giving Freddy their orders.

"I honestly didn't expect that our date would be here." Hope said as she watched Carrie and Toni play.

"Well at first I was thinking we would go somewhere fancy, but it was really expensive. Nico's birthday was last week and I spent some of my paycheck on him. Chica works so often to pay the bills she didn't have a lot of time to go shopping. In return for hanging out with Nico, I got a free five star meal for two…. Or in other words, a great way to have a fancy dinner for less than a hundred dollars."

"That's so nice of you! You treat Nico like he's your own kid! It's nice that Chica would offer to cook for us." Hope said smiling at Goldie.

"Yeah," Goldie smiled, "And when I asked the waiters if they wanted to help, the first one to volunteer was Freddy. He said he owed you for helping him get back with Bonnie."

"He doesn't owe me for that! I just wanted to help cause he seemed really sad." Hope said, looking over to the waiter who was currently rushing over with their meal.

"See now you're the one who is just too nice. Thanks Freddy." Goldie said as the waiter set down the plates.

Hope gasped as she looked at the amazing meal set before them. "How did Chica make this in the kitchen of a Pizza restaurant?" Hope asked Goldie.

"Hey, just cause we work here doesn't mean we don't have culinary expertise. It's just a Chicken Alfredo Chica and I learned how to make for a pretty low cost back when we were in school." Goldie said laughing a little.

"That's like my favorite food ever!" Hope said excitedly.

"That's nice to know." Goldie said smiling as he began to eat his food.

"Toni I am trying so hard not to squeal." Hope heard Carrie whisper.

"I know me too. Keep playing I think they will be done soon." Toni said calmly.

* * *

><p>"That meal was amazing, that whole dinner was amazing Goldie! Thank you so much." Hope said as Goldie walked her to her car.<p>

"Not a problem. I had a great night with you. Would you like to do it again soon?" Goldie asked smiling.

"Yeah, I would love to! I can't wait for next time Goldie. I-I love you…" Hope said nervously.

"I love you too Hope. Goldie said hugging her before saying goodbye and heading off to his own vehicle.


	10. Goldie

It had been a week since Jack had been violated by Foxy. He wanted to talk to someone about what had happened. Jeremy would be his first choice, but he didn't feel comfortable with bringing this up around Jeremy. He and Goldie aren't close yet, but he probably would be better for this talk. Or at least maybe Hope, but Jack still felt that she was angry at him. She very well could be angry at him, considering how she holds grudges for awhile.

Since it was opening and there wouldn't be anyone else around, he thought this was the best time to talk to the chef. But as soon as he got to the kitchen doors, he froze. Looking inside, he could tell Foxy was in there, and so was Goldie. He appeared to be caught in the entertainer's grasp. They were also yelling.

"Let me go Foxy!" he screamed, trying to break free of his grasp.  
>"I'm afraid I can't do that lad." he said. "Your girlfriend trashed me name! I can't have that going around now can I?"<br>"Though what do I have to do with it? Wouldn't it make more sense to go after her?"

"That would be, but it would hurt her more to go after her boyfriend and her best friend."  
>"So you are going after me first?"<p>

"Ha! You think you're _that_ special? No you aren't."  
>"Wait so you've already…"<br>"Gotten Jack? Yes I have. His fighting was fun, and he gave in and let me come to him. You'll be a relief, no real struggle. I haven't had one of you in a _long_ time."

"Yeah, no. Someone will find me. HELP!"

After Goldie screamed, Foxy put a hand over his mouth.

"You really think at opening time anyone would hear you?" he said. "Even if they did, they wouldn't care about you. No one does, not even your girlfriend. She thinks you're pathetic."

With that, Jack bolted for Jeremy. He had tears in his eyes already, remembering his encounter, and he could only imagine what Goldie must be going through.

* * *

><p>"Hey Hope wait up! Can you take this to the Prize Corner?" Jeremy asked running towards her. "I gotta help cover the band during their performance."<p>

"No. There is no way in hell I'm taking more shit to the Prize Corner and dealing with Mama Mary!" Hope said storming off.

"Wait!" Jeremy took off after her. "There's no reason to get mad at me cause I asked you to do something! What the heck are you talking about anyways?"

"Well Mark and Frank are nuts about each other. Even more so now that Mama Mary is preggers." Hope said grumpily.

"Mark is pregnant! What? How is that possible?" Jeremy said sounding very confused.

"Well Jeremy. When two men love each other they shove their dicks into one another and babies are created from this stuff called-"

"Okay, okay, stop!" Jeremy said glaring at Hope. "I meant how can they be dumb enough to get pregnant!"

"Oh yeah that. Have you met Mark? I mean obviously since he's _such _a bad ass he doesn't need to use protection. I just hate how the two of them are acting now. Frank is all of a sudden manning up. Cause apparently he's not a completely worthless bottom. And Mary is a total baby. Even when he isn't around Fank he's all gentle and like caressing his stomach. It's fucking weird."

"Uh Hope, that's called being an expectant parent…" Jeremy said.

"Shut up Jeremy." Hope said. As she turned to leave she noticed Jack barrelling towards her and Jeremy from the direction of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Jack found Jeremy with Hope in the hallway. He didn't care if she saw him crying, and anyways, it involved her boyfriend.<p>

He tried speaking, but it was completely incoherent, due to him being in tears, and slightly out of breath.

"Jack," Jeremy said, going up to him, pulling him into a partial-hug. "What's going on? Take a deep breath and say what you were going to say."

Jack took a deep breath. He wiped his eyes too.

"It's just that I was going to go see Goldie, and when I got there…" he began.  
>"When you got there?" Hope said, curious about what was going on with her boyfriend.<p>

"When I got there Foxy had him in a hold. I would've done something, but I'm not stronger than him! I know that because he raped me, and he's going to do the same to Goldie. I heard him say it, and he even brought my name up. Oh God, I just wish I could've done something…."

He then buried himself into Jeremy's chest and proceeded to cry. Jeremy was too busy comforting Jack to see the fury in Hope's eyes as she dashed off to the Kitchen.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to kill him." Hope fumed as she ran towards the kitchen, "Foxy!" She shouted as she slammed open the door.<p>

She looked around but the sly pirate entertainer was no where to be found, and she didn't see Goldie at first either.

She doubted Foxy would move Goldie far, so the only option was the back room.

"Goldie?" Hope said as she walked towards the back room. A muffled whimper could be heard. As she entered the back room and her eyes adjusted to the lighting she gasped at what she saw.

Goldie was completely naked, a blindfold and a gag were the only pieces of cloth covering him. He was covered in scratches and some were bleeding. He was bruised and battered.

"I'm so sorry." Hope said kneeling next to him and undoing the blindfold and gag. She quietly murmured reassuring things in Goldie's ear, "It's okay Goldie. I'll take care of this, nothing else will happen to you. No one will hurt you."

Hope quickly looked around for something to cover him with. She grabbed a tablecloth off a shelf and wrapped it around him. She took some of the new unused cleaning cloths and used them to bandage up some of the bleeding cuts.

Afterwards she sat next to him and gently put her arms around him, worried she would scare him. Tears flowed down his cheeks as he hid his face in her chest. She wished she could do more to help comfort him, but she didn't have a clue what to say. She tried her best to murmur things like, "You'll be okay, I'll protect you. You're safe now."

As she held him and tried to comfort him, she was beginning to feel the rage at Foxy come back. As she sat the rage and hatred only grew stronger inside of her. All she could see was Goldie and the color red. After Goldie stopped shaking and seemed calm enough that he could at least manage a walk to Hope's car, she helped Goldie stand, and then asked him to come home with her so she could care for him. She was glad that Goldie nodded his consent before she could do something crazy in front of a bunch of children. She lead Goldie out of the kitchen through a back door to her car, then took Goldie to her house to recover.

* * *

><p>After Hope had taken off, Jeremy picked Jack up bridal style and carried him to his car. He didn't bother to leave a note or anything for Mangle and the others. He would take the heat for it later.<p>

Putting Jack in his car, he buckled him up and then drove off to his apartment. Making it there in a timely fashion, he managed to get Jack to walk with him, holding his hand the whole way to the apartment.

Jack pulled the keys out of his pocket, but gave them to Jeremy. So Jeremy opened up the apartment and put the keys on a counter. They joined hands for a minute before Jack put both on his stomach.

"Is something wrong?" Jeremy asked, concerned.  
>"Yeah, I don't feel so…" Jack replied.<p>

He couldn't even finish his sentence, as he was already racing to the bathroom, and began to vomit. More tears flowed, and he didn't even try to hold them back as they flowed out, and his breakfast came back up.

The whole time he was bent over vomiting, Jeremy was there, whispering comforting words to him, while rubbing his back.

When he was done, he got up and flushed the toilet. He washed his hands and quickly brushed his teeth again, to get the vomit taste out.

Turning around, he saw Jeremy shaking his head.

"What?" Jack asked, weakly.  
>"I'm glad I brought you home," he said. "You're in no condition to work! C'mon, we're tucking you into bed."<p>

"Okay."

So Jack followed Jeremy into the bedroom, and he undressed and put his pajamas on. He then got into the turned down bed, and was handed Bonnie the stuffed rabbit. Jeremy then put the covers back over him, and kissed him on his head.

He walked quietly out of the apartment, and gently locked it up. However, after that, he stormed out of the complex filled with anger, hate and a desire for revenge. Of course Foxy would be the one to do this. How didn't he see that until now?

Practically running to his car, he got out, and sped off.

* * *

><p>Hope led Goldie to the door of her apartment and unlocked the door.<p>

"Goldie this is my apartment. You're gonna be safe here, okay?" Hope said wanting to cry as she looked at her now completely torn apart boyfriend. The entire car ride Goldie had been silently crying, staring out the window.

Goldie nodded slightly and held onto Hope's hand so tightly she feared he might hurt her. She didn't dare ask him to let go though, she just led him to her bedroom.

"Why dont you sit? I think Jack left some clothes here. When we were in some of our college classes we would study all night and he would sleep over on the couch. Are you okay wearing those?" Hope said gently.

Goldie sat and nodded, looking off into space.

"I'll be right back, okay Goldie? I don't want to leave you, but we can't have you sitting here wrapped in a tablecloth. I love you Goldie. I promise I'll be right back." Hope let go of Goldie's hand and turned to go towards the closet, but not before seeing Goldie flinch at her words.

She came back to him a few minutes later holding a fresh set of clothes. "Here, why don't you change and I'll be in the other room. Once you're done call for me and I'll come back." Hope said handing him the clothes and walking out to give him privacy.

After a few minutes she heard her bedroom door open and turned to see Goldie standing in the doorway.

"Are you hungry Goldie? I can get us some food." Hope said offering a hand to her boyfriend. He nodded and took her hand so she could guide him to the table.

Hope pulled out some pizza rolls from the freezer and threw them on a plate in the microwave to cook.

"Goldie…." Hope said quietly, "Can you tell me what happened? Did he…. Or did he just beat you up? We should probably go to the poli-"

"What do you care?! Huh? You just think I'm some pathetic loser anyways." Goldie screamed before breaking down into loud sobbing.

"I…" Hope stared at Goldie, confused and alarmed by what could make him say that. "Goldie…." Hope said reaching out to touch his arm, but stopping, afraid of his reaction, "Goldie, I never thought that. You have always been amazing to me. At first an amazing chef, then an amazing friend, and then an amazing boyfriend. You aren't pathetic. You aren't a loser. You aren't! You are special, amazing, sweet, caring, perfect. If Foxy told you that I thought that then he was lying. He deserves Hell, and trust me, once you are safe he will get it. Goldie, I think the world of you."

Goldie looked at her through his tears and after a moment pulled her close. His crying grew loud in Hope's ear, but she didn't mind. She smoothed down his hair and whispered in his ear that everything would be alright. It killed her to see him like this, and it fueled her rage, but she had to focus on Goldie right now, and revenge later.


End file.
